


What I Need To Do.

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil- minor, Sleeping with Sirens- minor, Thirty Seconds to Mars- mentioned
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fingering, Homelessness, M/M, Minor Character Death- mentioned, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Rescue, Sexual Harrassment, Strippers, Trust Issues, Verbal Abuse, View to a Happy Ending, attempted non-con, first time blow job, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: Gerard and Mikey Way only have each other, and the motorbike and sidecar their late father gave Gerard as a birthday present...they don't even have a safe place to sleep at night...when Gerard scores a job in an edge of town stripclub, will it be a little money to help them through?...or will they find something altogether better than they ever thought they could?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts), [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts), [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).



> __________  
> Hi there, so I've been working on this for a while and ignoring my other solo fics that I should be working on. I think I started this at the beginning of December, and I had hoped to get it finished by Christmas, but spots of writer's block and indecision over plot points meant that I didn't get it done til today.
> 
> This idea came from a photograph. I was showing a friend who is relatively new to the MCR fandom, the photo of little Gerard on a bicycle with Mikey in the sidecar...I'm sure most if not all of you know the picture I mean. We started talking about how cute it was and I said something like~ "I'd like to write a fic based on this, where they grew up and got a motorbike and sidecar and went everywhere together on it." 
> 
> Well, the ideas grew from there, and this is what I've come up with.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please be kind and comment, thank you.  
> Xxx
> 
> __________  
> Links to songs mentioned...
> 
> Katy Perry. I kissed a girl https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tAp9BKosZXs
> 
> Pink. Fingers https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh0cisEuldA
> 
> Buckcherry. Crazy bitch https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NKX8v46Z11E
> 
> Amy Lee. With or without you (u2) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JxcSbiu9iXI
> 
> Jessie J. Domino https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UJtB55MaoD0
> 
> Ke$ha. Take it off https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=edP0L6LQzZE
> 
> Sleeping with Sirens. Iris (Goo goo dolls cover) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cyOqIKGbYkg
> 
> __________

Life seems perfect and easy when you're a little kid...well maybe not _perfect_ exactly, but pretty damn good. 

Gerard Way had two loving parents, and a new baby brother called Mikey. Gerard was only four years old and didn't get that the world could be a cruel and heartless place, as all he really knew was his happy little home.

At first the new baby was kinda boring; he slept and cried and made horrible smells and Gerard couldn't even play with him, but once little Mikey started to crawl, and then walk... _that_ was when Gerard started to see the appeal of having a sibling.

As the boys grew up, they also grew close. There weren't any kids their age living on their street, so they became each other's best friend.

When Gerard was eight years old, their parents bought him a bicycle for his birthday. It wasn't brand new or anything, it wasn't like the cool bikes he'd seen other kids on when they went out with their mother to get groceries, but this bicycle was better than _all_ of those in Gerard's eyes, cos it was shiny chrome, it was styled to look like a motorbike, and what was best, was that it had a sidecar attached to it, so Mikey could ride along with him. To Gerard, it was the best bike in the whole world.

Gerard's dad, Don, explained to him that it was like the motorbike and sidecar he had ridden when he was dating Gerard's mom. Gerard said that when he grew up, he would get one too, so he and Mikey could go wherever they wanted to together.

Gerard and Mikey spent hours on that bike and sidecar, riding up and down the street outside their house. They were both sad when Gerard grew too big to ride the bike, and Mikey could no longer fit in the sidecar. For a while, Mikey rode the bike, while Gerard ran along beside him...but it wasn't the same. When Gerard was twelve and Mikey was eight, the bike and sidecar were put into the garage, and never came out again.

On Gerard's fourteenth birthday, after he'd opened his presents and eaten cake till he started to feel a little sick, Don took him to the garage, saying that he had one more present for him. Gerard gasped as Don pulled back a tarp to reveal a slightly dented and rusty motorbike and sidecar. Don explained that it didn't run, and would need a lot of work to get it roadworthy, but he would help Gerard every spare minute he had, and they would have it up and running in plenty of time for Gerard to learn to ride it when he was old enough. Gerard was so excited he nearly peed himself as he ran back into the house and grabbed Mikey to show him, dragging him out to the garage by his sleeve while talking a mile a minute about all the places they would go together when it was done.

As it worked out, there was more to do on the bike than they expected, but just two weeks before Gerard's sixteenth, the bike was up and running, purring like a kitten in neutral, and roaring like a lion whenever it was revved. Aesthetically it was still dented and dull, it didn't shine...but mechanically, it was near perfect.

Gerard couldn't wait to learn how to ride, and even though he legally wasn't old enough to get his permit for another year, Don took him to a patch of waste ground on the edge of town and started giving him lessons. Gerard picked it up quickly...he was a natural. Before long, Don was taking both his boys out there, so Gerard could ride the motorbike and Mikey, now twelve years old, could sit in the sidecar, laughing his ass off as they did laps of the large space.

A week before Gerard's seventeenth birthday, he and Don filled out his application for his permit. On his birthday, he put his application in to the DMV. One week later his permit arrived, and he took his first _legal_ ride, with Mikey happily tagging along, as expected. Three weeks later, their entire world fell apart.

* * *

Life was no longer perfect and easy. Gerard and Mikey Way no longer had two loving parents, as they had been killed by a drunk-driver just four weeks after Gerard's seventeenth. They had no home, as they couldn't possibly afford to keep the house they'd grown up in, and didn't want to be separated by the foster care system...so they ran to the next town over, a place called Belleville, and moved themselves into an abandoned and quite possibly unstable building just off the main street through the town.  
All they had left was each other, and their motorbike and sidecar...but that was enough for them.

Gerard insisted that Mikey still go to school and somehow managed to get him enrolled at the local high school for that September. Gerard started looking for a job. 

Finding work at seventeen, having not finished school and basically being a runaway with no fixed address was kinda hard. Gerard did odd jobs for cash, walking instead of taking the bike as much as he could to conserve gas, but he wasn't making enough for them to live on...most nights Gerard gave what little food they had to Mikey, telling him he'd eaten during the day...he hadn't.  
Mikey offered to drop out of school and get a job, but Gerard refused point blank to let him.

Gerard was about five minutes from biting the proverbial bullet and selling himself on the streets...cos he'd had plenty of offers, all of which he'd turned down of course...when he saw a piece of paper stapled to a telegraph pole. It was a job advertisement...for a dancer...at a strip club.  
Now, Gerard was no dancer, but if all the offers he'd gotten recently could be believed, he was at least attractive enough to try this...right?

* * *

*** _time stamp~ two years later_ ***

Gerard was dressed in tight black jeans, a slightly faded black shirt with a white collar, black leather biker boots and a black leather jacket that he'd gotten from Goodwill. He had the sleeves of the jacket pushed up to his elbows and big mirrored shades on his face.  
Gerard sighed as he checked the time on his Dollar Store watch for the third time in five minutes. Why was Mikey always late getting out of school when Gerard had to be across town in less than twenty minutes to start work? He sighed again, taking out a crumpled pack of smokes and slipping one between his lips, lighting it with an old zippo lighter he'd found the first day they arrived in town. It was a horrible habit, but one of his co-workers had introduced him to it, and now it was hard to quit...luckily his co-worker also supplied him with his smokes, cos he'd never afford them otherwise.

He leaned against their motorbike with one foot propped up against the frame while he smoked and waited. He watched all the other kids coming out of the gates, looking at him and whispering to each other, then giggling as they went on their way. Gerard didn't really care what they thought of him. He didn't know if Mikey told anyone about his job or not, but even if they all knew what he needed to do three evenings a week to keep him and his little brother alive...even if they're all laughing about him and making assumptions about things they're really too young to know about...he didn't care, as long as they didn't upset Mikey with their childish gossiping.

"Come on Mikes..."

Gerard muttered to himself as he looked at his watch again.

"Where the Hell are you?..."

He looked up and saw Mikey running toward him, full backpack over one shoulder and a grin on his face.

"About time Mikes..."

Gerard greeted with a roll of his eyes as he flicked the cigarette butt into the street and stood up straight. His frustrated expression turned into a fond smile as Mikey took off his backpack and handed it over.

"Get in. How was school?"

He asked as Mikey grabbed his helmet from the sidecar's seat and put it on before climbing in and fastening his seatbelt.

"It was ok. Got lots of homework though."

Gerard chuckled, handing Mikey his backpack to hold for the journey, then climbing onto the bike.

"Well you can do it while I'm working, and if you get it all done, maybe I'll ask Bob to make you a burger. Sound good?"

Mikey nodded enthusiastically. The brothers grinned at each other then Gerard started the engine and manoeuvred them out into the afternoon traffic.

Twenty minutes later, and eight minutes late, Gerard pulled into the parking lot outside Grinders. The strip/pole/lap dancing club was a home away from squat for the brothers. The owner, a guy who everyone knew only as "Boss", had been unsure when he'd first hired Gerard. The seventeen year old couldn't dance, and blushed scarlet when he was asked to take his clothes off to show what he had, but Boss could tell that the boy was desperate for money, so he'd said yes and hired him on the spot.

"You're late."

Matt the bouncer, a huge tattooed guy with more muscles than anyone Gerard had ever seen in his life, said as Gerard walked up to the door, Mikey trailing behind him with his backpack over one shoulder again.

"Only by..."

Gerard looked at his watch.

"Nine minutes."

He looked up with a sheepish smile. Matt rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Good thing you're pretty kid...also it's a good thing Boss ain't in yet."

Gerard let out a small sigh of relief. Matt stepped aside and the brothers slipped passed and into the dimly lit entrance. Gerard nodded to Patrick, the short guy who ran the front desk, taking entrance fees and checking in people's coats. He nodded back, then returned to reading a magazine that he would not be reading if Boss was in, or if it were anywhere near busy, which, as it was only just after four in the afternoon, it definitely wouldn't be.

Gerard pushed open the door that lead into the main room of the club. He looked around and saw just three patrons, sitting at the bar drinking...probably waiting for the entertainment to begin. Pete, the daytime bartender, was cleaning a glass as he looked up and smiled at the brothers. Gerard smiled back but knew that Mikey wouldn't, as he had this huge-ass crush on Pete, and every time he looked at him, Mikey would turn the colour of a ripe tomato and run away to hide. Pete knew about the crush, but because he's not a jerk, he never said anything, just pretended he didn't know. Gerard had told him that if he ever so much as looked at Mikey funny, he would be looking for a new set of balls the next day. Pete had laughed at the younger man's threat, until he saw the serious look Gerard was giving him, and promised him that he would _never_ do something so skeazy. Gerard accepted Pete's promise, and they'd been friends ever since.

"Come on Mikes, I'll get you set up with a drink, then I gotta go get changed."

Mikey nodded and Gerard led him over to a table by the wall, and right next to the stage. Mikey set his bag down and unzipped it, pulling out his text books and homework sheets as Gerard walked over to speak to Pete.

"Hey Gee, how y' doing?"

Pete asked with a grin as he moved along behind the bar to talk to him.

"I'm ok, I guess..."

Gerard shrugged slightly, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket to retrieve his wallet.

"Could I get a Coke for Mikey please?"

"Sure..."

Pete nodded, picking up a glass and grabbing a small bottle from the fridge behind the bar.

"...and you can put _that_ away."

He chastised, seeing Gerard start to count out coins from his wallet...he could see there were no notes in there at all. Gerard looked up, surprised. He opened his mouth to object, but Pete interrupted him with a grin.

"It's on me."

Gerard smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Pete. I'll pay you back outta my tips later."

Pete shook his head.

"Like _Hell_ you will!...Gerard, you need the money more than I do, and don't even think of arguing with me on this, y' hear?"

Gerard felt a little choked up, but covered it with a grin.

"Thank you Pete. You're a good friend."

"No worries. Here..."

He handed over Mikey's drink.

"You better get a wiggle on, Boss will be here soon, and if your cute little ass ain't in those tiny shorts of yours when he gets here..."

Pete hissed in a breath through his teeth. Gerard laughed.

"Ok, ok...I'm going..."

He turned and headed over to where he'd left Mikey, who was now fully engrossed in his calculus homework.

"Here Mikes..."

He said, setting the drink down carefully.

"I gotta get changed. See you later, 'k?"

"Ok Gee..."

Mikey looked up with a smile on his face.

"Break a leg."

Gerard laughed, ruffled Mikey's hair, then headed backstage to the "dancers" dressing room. 

The room was little more than a wide corridor, with dressing tables and mirrors along one side, and racks of costumes along the other. Gerard's fellow afternoon/evening dancer, Ryan, was already there and in his costume. He looked up and smiled.

"You're late again. Better get dressed quick."

Gerard nodded, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair before sitting down to undo his boots.

"I know. Mikey was late outta school again."

Ryan hummed in understanding as he put on his bright red lipstick...it was even brighter than Gerard's hair, and that was saying something. Gerard took his boots off and stashed them safely under his dressing table then stood up and started to strip out of his clothes. Ryan leaned forward and pressed a red kiss to his mirror then stood up and turned to Gerard with one hip stuck out, and a smirk on his face.

"How do I look?"

"Sinful."

Gerard answered with a giggle.

"Just the look I was going for..."

Ryan grinned. He stepped closer, kissed Gerard's cheek lightly then headed out of the room.

"I'll see you out there sugar. Don't leave me with those sleazy old perves on my own for _too_ long."

He winked, then left for the stage. Gerard sighed, he wished he had Ryan's confidence, but then the older boy _had_ been doing this longer. Wriggling out of his jeans, Gerard made sure the door was shut before removing his boxers, and quickly grabbing a pair of black lace panties. He pulled them up his pale legs and adjusted himself inside them so he wasn't too squished. He then picked out a pair of black sparkly hot pants, and pulled them on, zipping them up and immediately feeling a little more comfortable at being covered...at least for now. He then picked out a long white men's shirt, and slipped it on. Looking in the mirror as he did up some of the buttons, he knew he'd picked the right outfit...it had that "I've just been fucked and now I'm borrowing my boyfriend's shirt" kind of look, and Gerard liked that...not that he had any experience of that for real, but he liked the look.

Gerard fluffed his shoulder length, badly dyed red hair with his fingers, then grabbed a sugar-pink lipstick and applied it carefully. It had taken a lot of practice to get the hang of putting on make up, and he would never want to wear it outside of the club, but he had to admit, that he did look kinda cute in it. He picked up a tube of clear mascara and put some on...most of the other dancers used black, but it always looked like spider's legs when Gerard tried it, so he stuck to the clear.

Once he was satisfied with his final look, Gerard took a breath, then left the dressing room. He walked barefoot to the back of the stage. Katy Perry's "I kissed a girl" was playing through the club's speakers and Gerard rolled his eyes at the choice...this had always been a gay club, but the fact was that it was mostly gay _men_ , not many girls came in here these days.  
Gerard peeped out to where Ryan was on his hands and knees, with his ass in some old guy's face while the guy drooled in his beer...lovely.  
Gerard waited for the song to finish and the next one to begin before stepping out onto the stage. He purposely didn't look over at Mikey, but he knew he was there. The new song was one he was more than happy with. He looked over at Pete, who controlled the music until six, when Brendon would arrive and take over as the club got busier. Pete winked at Gerard. Gerard winked back in thanks as he started to move to "Fingers", by Pink.

The song was just the right side of dirty, and it wasn't so fast that Gerard would get out of breath right off the bat. He met eyes with Ryan, and they moved closer, dancing together to put on a show for the few customers that had now filtered in. They trailed their hands over each other's bodies. Ryan was already down to a baby blue g-string, so he started to work Gerard out of his shirt as Gerard played it up, tipping his head back and letting his mouth fall open obscenely.  
As the song progressed, and moans sounded through the speakers, Gerard, now without his shirt, slid his hands down his smooth pale chest and slipped a finger inside the top of his shorts. Ryan moved away to the side of the stage, dropping to his knees and crawling over to three men who were all holding money out to him. Gerard had centre stage now, and made a show of unzipping his shorts then turning his back to the room as he pushed them down, bending right over with his ass in the air and his feet slightly spread, before stepping out of the shorts and throwing them backstage as the stood back up.

Gerard turned around and stepped over to the pole. He wasn't an expert like Vic and Kellin, two of the late night dancers, but he'd been practicing and could certainly hold his own up there. Gerard lifted one leg out in front of him, pointing his toes, then hooked his knee around the pole and leaned back, his back arching as he let his hair touch the stage beneath him. He stayed like that for a few moments, rolling his hips up as his fingers ghosted over his skin before raising himself back up with his mouth open and half-lidded eyes. He reached up with both hands and grabbed the pole, pulling himself up a little with one leg still wrapped around the pole and the other out straight beneath him. He dropped his head back and rolled his hips against the shiny chrome pole...he could feel eyes watching him, but he put that to the back of his mind as he spread both legs out wide in the air, either side of the pole, before letting himself drop, his hands sliding down the cool metal until he stopped himself about a foot from the floor. He brought his legs down under him so he was squatting at the base of the pole then stood up and moved away to the edge of the stage while Ryan took his turn centre stage.

A while later, there was a table of five men sat ogling Gerard just in front of the stage. This was the part he really hated, getting close to these perverts. He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled, giving them the bedroom eyes that he knew they expected. They were all drinking, edging toward drunk already, and it made him a little nervous. He stopped a couple feet from the edge, sitting back on his knees and pushing out his bare chest, head falling back as he ran his hands over his body to the music...he wasn't sure what the song was that was playing now, but it had a good slow rhythm, and he liked the guy's voice that drifted huskily through the air.

Gerard brought his head up to look at his audience again, they were all holding money out to him, and as degrading as he found it, he knew he'd have to get closer...he'd have to let them touch his hips as they put the notes into the sides of his panties. He told himself to think of the money, that he would be able to feed Mikey and maybe get him some new clothes for school, so he didn't get teased for wearing worn out hand me downs. Gerard and Mikey's clothes were always clean, as Gerard had gotten permission from Boss to put their clothes in with the club's laundry once a week, but they were still old and worn. Gerard crawled forward and moved himself up onto his knees again, back arched and hips pushed forward toward the men. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair to distract himself while he felt money sliding in next to his skin, and fingers brushing against his hips. 

Suddenly, without warning, he felt two hands roughly grabbing his waist and pulling him forward off the stage and into the guy's lap. Gerard squeaked in shock and tried to pull free, his eyes flying open to see what was happening. He heard Ryan shouting to him over the music as he struggled against hands that wouldn't let go, and others that were touching him much more intimately than he would like. 

"GET YOU HANDS OFF HIM!"

A voice boomed from nearby. Gerard didn't recognise the voice, but as he felt the other men pulled away, and the man holding him suddenly received a punch to the nose that made him let go, Gerard looked up and into the face of a stranger.

"You ok?..."

The stranger, a man with short black hair, intense, heavily-lidded hazel eyes, tanned skin and a truck load of tattoos asked Gerard in a much softer voice, as he carefully lifted Gerard out of the pervert's lap. Gerard's fingers grabbed onto the man's arms for support as he was set on his feet and felt his legs tremble beneath him. He nodded stupidly, still feeling shaken up.

"You sure?"

"What the Hell happened?"

"Gee, you alright?"

"Get those bits of shit outta my club!..."

Voices all around him made Gerard's head spin slightly. The last voice belonged to Boss. Gerard looked over at him as he ordered the five drunk assholes out and issued a permanent ban on them all. Boss turned back to him.

"Are you ok kid?...they didn't hurt ya, did they?..."

Gerard shook his head as Boss looked him up and down for any signs of injury before turning to the stranger, who Gerard now realised he was still holding on to. 

"Who're you?"

"Frank. I'm here about the bar job?"

"You just took on five guys to rescue the kid..."

Boss said appreciatively.

"If you can pour a beer, job's yours." 

The stranger, _Frank_ , grinned wide, Gerard felt his mouth go dry.

"I can pour a beer, mix a cocktail, or pretty much any drink you'd like."

"Then the job's yours. Come to my office and we'll fill out the paperwork..."

Boss turned to walk away, and found almost every member of staff, and all the customers, staring at the scene.

"Well...get back to work people."

He ordered gruffly before heading to his office, presuming that Frank would follow. Ryan stepped forward and took Gerard's arm.

"I'll look after him..."

He said to Frank.

"You better go before Boss changes his mind."

Frank laughed slightly then nodded.

"Sure ok..."

He looked at Gerard and smiled softly.

"You good?"

Gerard nodded, letting go of Frank's arm and watching him hurry after Boss. Ryan giggled, and Gerard turned to look at him, tilting his head a little.

"What?"

"You fancy him."

Ryan stated. Gerard's eyes went wide.

"I don't even _know_ him."

"Doesn't mean you don't fancy him..."

Ryan led Gerard over to the table that Mikey was sat at. Mikey was currently asleep with his head on his homework...he'd missed the whole drama, thankfully. That boy always _could_ sleep through anything. Gerard sat down opposite him.

"I'll go fetch you a robe."

Ryan said before dashing off to the changing room. Pete stepped over.

"If I'd been closer I would've kicked that guy's butt for touching you."

Gerard smiled weakly.

"Thanks Pete, but I'm ok."

"I'll get you a drink, and I'll get Bob to do you and Mikey some food...ok?"

Gerard shook his head.

"I can't afford it..."

He looked down at himself, most of the notes had vanished when those assholes got hold of him. Pete scowled at him.

"It wasn't a question Gee. I'm getting you both food!...ok?"

Gerard looked up and saw the determination in Pete's eyes. He smiled shyly and nodded.

"Ok Pete. Thank you."

Pete nodded once, decisively, then returned to the bar as Ryan came back with a big white fluffy robe.

"Here you go..."

He held it open and Gerard stood up and turned his back, letting Ryan help him into it. 

"How you feel?"

Gerard shrugged slightly as he pulled the robe around himself and tied the belt before sitting back down.

"I'm ok."

Ryan snorted softly.

"Yeah right."

Gerard wrapped his arms around himself and looked over at his brother...at least he didn't see what happened. Pete came over with two hot chocolates and a bottle of beer. He set them on the table, Ryan picking up the beer straight away.

"Bob's gonna make you both a Bob Special..."

Pete glanced at Mikey, then smiled at Gerard, who smiled back tiredly. Pete then looked at Ryan.

" _You_ don't get one."

Then turned and walked away. Ryan laughed, Pete knew he wouldn't eat anything that wasn't from McDonald's. 

"You gonna call it a night Gee?"

Ryan asked after he'd chugged half his bottle of beer. Gerard shook his head.

"I can't really afford to. I'll just eat a bit then get back up there."

Ryan frowned.

"You don't have to. You can take my tips for tonight and just go get some rest."

"I can't do that Ry...you work hard for your tips. Besides, I'm ok...I'm not hurt, just a little shook up is all."

Mikey stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

"Gee?...are you finished work already?"

Gerard smiled softly, reaching out to brush Mikey's hair from his face as the younger boy sat up, yawning quietly.

"No Mikes, just taking a break. Look, Pete made us hot chocolate."

Mikey's eyes lit up as he noticed the mugs on the table. He carefully picked up the one closest to him and took a sip.

"Mmmm, 's good."

Gerard chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Bob's making us food too."

"Bob Specials?"

"You know it..."

Gerard winked before taking another sip.

"I'm gonna eat with you, then I gotta get back to work...and you gotta get back to that homework, yes?"

Mikey nodded.  
Ryan drank the last of his beer and sighed, standing up and stretching up on his toes.

"Well, I better get back up there. Take your time Gee, I can handle things for a while."

He gave Gerard a meaningful look, that Gerard nodded to with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Ry, see you up there soon."

Ryan smiled, winked at Mikey, then went backstage for a quick costume change before returning to the stage.  
There hadn't been any entertainment apart from the music that played through the place since the incident, and the small crowd that were there now...about twenty people...were getting annoyed at having to wait. Gerard worried that they would be too much for Ryan to deal with. He decided that as soon as he'd had a few bites of his burger, he would tell Mikey he could finish it, then get back to work. He glanced at the clock on the wall over the bar, it was nearly half past five, which meant that in just over half an hour's time, Vic and Kellin would be starting...they should be there soon.  
Gerard looked up as Pete appeared next to the table holding two plates.

"Bon appétit."

He grinned, setting the plates down. Each plate had a large burger with two handmade beef patties, bacon, three types of cheese, lettuce, tomato, BBQ sauce, and onion rings in it, and a large portion of crispy fries on the side. Gerard's stomach growled at the sight and delicious smell of it and he could quite happily sit and eat every last bite, but he wouldn't. Mikey hadn't had more than a cheese sandwich and a packet of potato chips in the last two days...he needed this more. Gerard looked at Mikey as he started to tuck in, burger grease dribbling down his chin as he took a huge bite.

"Slow down Mikes..."

Gerard chuckled, picking up a fry and popping it in his mouth.

"Don't choke yourself."

Mikey grinned at Gerard after swallowing, then took another bite. Gerard rolled his eyes and smiled fondly as he started on his burger.

"Ain't you working tonight Gee?"

Vic asked as he and Kellin walked over, having to pass the table to go backstage. Gerard looked up and smiled, swallowing quickly.

"Yeah, just having a break."

Just then a cheer went up around the room. Gerard, Vic and Kellin all looked over at the stage to see Ryan halfway up the pole, upside down, with his legs spread wide. Vic chuckled.

"He's pinching your moves babe."

He said with a wink to Kellin, who just raised an eyebrow then stalked off to the dressing room in silence.

"What crawled up _his_ butt?"

Gerard asked in confusion. Vic laughed.

"He lost his voice last night..."

He winked suggestively at Gerard.

"The eyebrow is his way of communicating right now."

Gerard laughed.

"Well have fun with that. I'll see you up there in a bit, you better go catch up with him before he steals your heels again."

Vic rolled his eyes with a smirk, then headed backstage. Gerard took another bite of his burger, and noticed that Mikey had somehow already finished his, and was halfway through his fries.

"Did you inhale that?"

Gerard asked with a laugh after he'd swallowed his mouthful.

"I was hungry."

Gerard's laugh died. His little brother was hungry cos _he_ couldn't afford food every day. He felt horrible, it had been his idea to run away after their parents died. If he had just accepted going into the system, Mikey would probably never be hungry like this, but then, they probably would've been separated, which was why they ran. There really had been no good option.  
Gerard put down his burger and pushed the plate toward his brother.

"Here, you finish it. I gotta get back to work."

Mikey shook his head.

"Gee, you hardly ate any."

"I'm good Mikes. Enjoy it."

He stood up and quickly disappeared through the door that led to the dressing room. Just as he passed Boss's office door, it opened.

"Thank you so much for taking a chance on me. I won't let you down."

"You better not."

Boss answered before closing the door in Frank's face.

"Well, alrighty then..."

Frank murmured, a bit at a loss. He turned his head and noticed Gerard, who had paused at the door to the dressing room.

"Oh hey, how you feelin' now?"

He said with a grin, walking over to the younger man. Gerard swallowed, eyes dropping to the floor for a moment while he got ahold of himself. He looked up and smiled.

"I'm ok, thanks...and thank you again for before."

"No problem. Couldn't watch shit like that happen and do nothing, y' know?"

Gerard nodded. The door to the dressing room suddenly opened, Vic and Kellin both gasping in surprise when they came face to face with Gerard and a very handsome stranger, right outside the door.

"Well hello there honey..."

Vic purred.

"Who are you?..."

Frank looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Kellin hit Vic round the back of the head.

"OW!...what was _that_ for?"

Kellin gave him a look, then pushed past and stormed off down the hallway. Gerard giggled.

"I think he's pissed Vic, you better get after him."

Vic nodded, then winked at Frank.

"Catch you later honey."

Then ran off after his boyfriend. Gerard looked at Frank.

"Sorry about him, he has boundary issues..."

Frank chuckled, relaxing now the other dancers were gone.

"So when do you start?"

Frank looked confused for a moment, and then it clicked.

"Oh, err..."

He looked at his watch.

"About now?"

Gerard giggled.

"Then you should go do that then. Oh, and don't worry if Pete tells you he's going to fuck you by the end of the week...he says it to everyone when they start here, don't think it's ever actually happened though..."

Gerard grinned wide before stepping into the dressing room.

"See you out there."

He smiled, then closed the door. Frank stood there dumbfounded for a moment before shaking his head and turning back down the hallway and out into the main room.

Gerard sat down on his chair in the dressing room. His smile had gone and as he looked in the mirror he saw tears starting to trail down his face. He always put up a front, made out he was ok, but really he was screaming inside and just hoping someone would notice...no one ever did.  
Taking a few deep breaths, Gerard grabbed a couple of face-wipes and removed his smudged lipstick. He then wiped his whole face, hoping the coolness of the wipe would help. Next he stood and removed the robe, before taking off the lacy panties and choosing something different. This time he went for a pair of Hello Kitty panties, and a sheer, pale pink babydoll nightie with little black bows on the straps...Gerard wasn't into wearing girl's clothes, but the clientele of Grinders seemed to get a kick out of it, and if that got him more tips, then he wasn't going to argue.  
Gerard then separated his long hair into two bunches, and tied them up high on either side of his head, leaving a few little bits to hang loose around his face. He looked in the mirror...he looked like a girl. Sighing...cos if the perves wanted a girl, then what were they doing in a _gay_ strip club?...Gerard grabbed a pale pink lip gloss and slicked it on before standing up and taking another deep breath.

"Show time."

He said quietly to his reflection before plastering a fake smile on his pink lips and leaving the dressing room to head to the stage. When he reached the back of the stage and peered out through a gap in the curtain he saw that the place was starting to fill up now, maybe he could get some decent tips tonight...maybe he could eat tomorrow.  
The music changed to something funky now, and Gerard knew that Brendon had arrived to take over as DJ for the evening. It took him a second to recognise the song as "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry, but the moment he did, he rolled his eyes cos _typical Brendon_. Taking one last deep breath, Gerard headed out onto the stage, a chorus of wolf whistles sounding out over the music.

Ryan saw Gerard emerge and smiled, making his way across to him, the two friends falling into their characters easily. Gerard played the shy little girl in pigtails, while Ryan looked like a bad girl out for a good time. They had done variations on this act before, and it always played well. Gerard coyly tried to keep his babydoll on, while Ryan tried to strip and seduce him...the audience were loving it, if the calls and dollar bills being thrown at them was anything to go by.

The song was a little too fast for Gerard's tastes, but he was the only one of the dancers that preferred slower songs, so he put up with it. He knew that Brendon would give him centre stage at some point in the evening with a slower number, and all of the other dancers would let him have it willingly.

By the time "Crazy Bitch" had finished, Gerard was in just his Hello Kitty panties, crawling on the floor in front of two guys who looked like they were still sober, and fairly harmless. The music changed to something Gerard didn't know, and he carried on moving, sliding his hands over his body and through his hair as he rolled his hips and licked his lips. The men were apparently loving the show, cos they were beckoning him closer with notes in their fingers. A second of anxiety clawed at him and he nearly froze until he spotted the new guy, Frank, out of the corner of his eye, watching him and looking set to intervene if things went wrong again. That was all he needed and Gerard was moving closer, turning his back to the men, pushing his ass out and wiggling it as their hands fought to slip the notes into the side of Gerard's panties.

Gerard gasped as he felt a slap on his ass, quickly turning his head to the guy who's hand was still up and scowled slightly at him, shaking his finger at them before moving away and getting back onto his feet. He caught a glimpse of Frank's face...he looked angry, and was staring intently at the two men who were sat laughing together and high-fiveing each other.

The music changed again to a song that Gerard had kind of adopted as his own. The other dancers moved out to the sides of the stage as Gerard took his spot in the centre.  
As Amy Lee's beautiful voice started to sing her amazing version of U2's song "With or Without You", Gerard started to move sensually to the music. He kept his eyes half closed as he swayed his hips, hands sliding over his slightly damp skin. His fingers brushed over his nipples and he let his mouth fall open and his eyes close. He spread his feet a little bit apart and slid one hand down his pale chest, down past his slightly concave stomach and just as it looked like he was going to touch his cock through those little pink and white panties, he shifted his weight to one side, sticking his hip out and bending forward as he slid his hand down his other thigh and all the way down to his ankle before slowly bringing it back up, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he looked out at his audience through his long lashes.

He could see wide eyes, open mouths drooling and money being held out all around the edge of the stage, it kinda made him proud...in a weird sort of way.

Gerard moved to the pole and reached up, wrapping his fingers around it and stepping in close before leaning out, hanging from one arm as he slowly spun himself around the pole. On his way round, his eyes fell on Frank, who seemed to be lost in a trance, watching Gerard move as his hands held a forgotten glass and dishtowel. Gerard felt a spark of excitement that the other man was watching him like that, and started to subconsciously dance just for him.

He sent a small smirk to the new bartender then licked his lips and brought himself up flush to the pole, licking a line up the metal as he rolled his hips against it a couple times. He then took a half step back, turned around and pressed back before bending right over, the pole finding it's place between his asscheeks as he threw his head back quickly with an open mouthed look of ecstasy on his face...his slightly sweat-damp hair flicking back. He was pretty sure most everyone was watching him right now and even though he would normally find that unnerving, the fact that Frank...a man he'd only met that day...was one of the men watching him, somehow gave him the confidence to relax and just go with it, moving his body slowly to the music and actually enjoying himself for once.

All too soon the music changed again, speeding up as Jessie J's song "Domino" started to fill the room and the other dancers moved back in as Gerard got down on his hands and knees to crawl around the edge of the stage, collecting tips in his panties from every man in reach. When he reached the end of the stage closest to the bar, he was surprised to see Frank coming toward him with a glass of lemonade in his hand. Gerard sat back on his knees as Frank approached him and held out the glass.

"Here, you look like you could use this."

"Thank you."

Frank smiled at him as Gerard accepted the glass and took a long drink through the pink straw that was in it.

"You looked beautiful up there."

Gerard's eyes widened and he swallowed as he let the straw slip from his lips.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

Gerard smiled wide.

"Thanks..."

He handed the glass back.

"I better get back to it."

Frank nodded with a smile then turned and walked back to the bar. Gerard watched him for a moment before snapping out of the small trance that the man's ass had put him in and turned to look over at where he had left Mikey before. Mikey was looking back at him with one raised eyebrow and half a smirk. Gerard stuck his tongue out at him and Mikey laughed. Gerard winked then pushed himself back up onto his feet and headed backstage.

After a trip to the ladies, as all the dancers tended to call it, Gerard stashed his tips in his jacket in the dressing room, released his hair from it's bunches, then stepped back out onto the stage to some song he'd never heard before. He noted that he and Kellin had the stage to themselves right now, and figured that both Ryan and Vic were out there somewhere giving some dude with more money than brain cells a lap dance. Kellin was halfway up the pole, so Gerard had most of the rest of the stage to himself.

By the time Gerard and Ryan's shifts ended at half past ten, and the late dancers, brothers Jared and Shannon who Gerard avoided on account of how creepy they were together, had arrived to take over...Gerard was about to pass out from exhaustion. He glanced over to Mikey's table as he left the stage and saw that he was asleep. Gerard sighed, guessing he was going to have to carry Mikey out to the bike again, and headed backstage to change.

His shift hadn't been a very lucrative one, mostly because of the dodgy start, but he had a little bit of cash for his evening's exertions. He decided that he would try to buy Mikey some new clothes tomorrow...well, second-hand, but new to them...and get some bits and pieces of food to last over the weekend, and a can of gas for the bike.

Gerard went into the dressing room with Ryan right behind him and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad that's over?"

Ryan asked with a smirk as he shamelessly stripped off his panties before sitting down naked to remove his makeup. Gerard averted his eyes, choosing to slip on a robe before removing his panties and pulling his own boxers back on.

"Yeah...how'd you guess?"

He asked with a quiet hint of sass. Ryan laughed, watching him in the mirror.

"Cos you look like you want to curl up in a corner and go to sleep. Can't wait to get home to bed, right?"

Gerard swallowed, looking down as he grabbed his jeans...bed; something he hadn't actually _had_ in the last two and a bit years...not that he could tell Ryan that. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Ryan had become his best friend these last two years, but Gerard was too scared that if anyone found out where they were living, that Mikey would get taken away from him, and he couldn't handle that, so he told no one.

"When are you working next Gee?"

Ryan asked as he pulled on his jeans...no underwear.

"Um...Monday, I think. I gotta check with Boss."

Ryan nodded.

"That's cool. I'm in then."

He grabbed his sweater and pulled it on before shoving his feet into a pair of sneakers.

"Well, have a safe ride home sugar...see you Monday."

Ryan kissed Gerard's cheek then left the dressing room. He'd mentioned earlier that he had a big date tonight with his long time boyfriend after his shift, an anniversary or something, so apparently he didn't have time to hang around and chat...that was ok with Gerard, he wasn't really feeling very chatty right now anyway...more dead on his feet.  
Finishing getting dressed, Gerard checked he had everything then left the room and went to knock on Boss' door.

"Come in..."

Boss called out. Gerard opened the door and stuck his head inside the office.

"Oh, hey kid. How you doin' after..."

He waved his hand around, Gerard knew what he meant.

"I'm ok Boss."

"Good, good. What can I do for you?"

Gerard stepped further into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He looked nervously at the floor, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth for a moment before he took a breath and looked up. Boss was watching him expectantly, one eyebrow raised.

"Well I...I was kinda, um...kinda wondering if I could um, could get some more hours?"

Gerard stuttered out awkwardly. Boss smirked.

"Do you remember the last time you asked that?..."

Gerard nodded, cheeks starting to turn pink.

"Well my answer's the same..."

Boss turned his chair sideways at his desk and unzipped his flies.

"How bad do you need the money?"

Gerard had refused last time, but with winter fast approaching, he'd need all the money he could get. Taking a shaky breath, he stepped around the desk and sunk down onto his knees. He looked up at Boss, who nodded for him to continue. Frowning slightly, Gerard lowered his gaze to the older man's crotch. He reached out a slightly trembling hand and fished Boss' _mostly_ soft cock out of his underwear.  
The man was quite well endowed, but not monstrously so. Gerard bit his lip as he wrapped his long, pale fingers around the shaft and started to stroke it slowly. Boss moaned quietly above him as his cock grew harder.

"Use your mouth."

Gerard felt like crying, but he wouldn't...not until he and Mikey were back in their squat, and Mikey was fast asleep and couldn't hear him...then he knew he'd fall apart. Now, he just had to get on with it and not let Boss see him cry.

Gerard leaned in and ran his tongue up the underside of the shaft, then around the head before sinking his mouth down. Boss groaned above him in approval. Gerard had zero experience with giving head, but gay porn was often playing on the little TV in the corner of the dressing room, and he'd watched on more than one occasion. He felt fingers tangling into the back of his hair and suddenly this was all out of his control as Boss started to force his head down more while bucking up a bit. Gerard gagged but Boss kept going for a minute before pushing Gerard's head down hard, forcing his cock into the back of the boy's throat and stilling, cumming, making Gerard's eyes water as he felt himself choke at the taste and feel.

When Boss had emptied himself into the boy's mouth, he let go of his hair, letting Gerard sit back before turning his head and spitting the vile liquid into the trash can next to the desk. Boss laughed as he tucked himself away.

"Not bad kid...you can come in Tuesdays and Thursdays. If you fuck up, you're back to just Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays...got it?..."

Gerard nodded, eyes down as he stood up sheepishly and edged toward the door.

"And anytime you need a little extra cash..."

Boss winked as Gerard looked up timidly.

"...you know what you need to do."

Gerard nodded, wiping his eyes...still determined not to cry here.

"Ok, get going. Have a good weekend and try to be on time Monday...yeah?"

Gerard swallowed and nodded slightly.

"Yes Boss. Thank you."

He croaked, voice sounding wrecked. He turned and left the room, closing the door then slipping quickly into the ladies room before anyone saw him. He clicked the bolt shut and sobbed slightly, biting his lip hard to hold back the tears. He took a few deep breathes then crossed to the wash basin. Gerard generally tended to avoid looking in the mirror after being on stage, and now he felt even less interest in seeing his own fucked up reflection.

Gerard turned on the cold faucet and cupped his hands under the water. He splashed his face a couple times before rubbing his hands harshly over his eyes. He then bent down and tilted his head to take a mouthful of water. He gargled for a moment before spitting into the basin, then getting another mouthful. As he straightened up, his eyes accidentally met those of his reflection. He spat the water straight at the mirror before spinning around and bending over to throw up what little food he had in his belly, into the toilet bowl.

After he'd emptied his stomach, Gerard flushed the toilet and turned back to the basin. He rinsed his mouth out a few times and washed a little puke off of his chin, then chanced a look at the mirror. He looked tired and paler than usual and he knew he would likely not even sleep tonight but at least he didn't have vomit on his shirt...that was a plus.

Sighing, cos life was never meant to be this hard, Gerard unbolted the bathroom door and left, heading out into the main room where a Ke$ha song called "Take It Off" was playing loudly and the other dancers were rolling around and grinding on each other as the perverts watched with money out and their hands on their cocks.  
Gerard felt sick at the sight and turned away, looking over to where Mikey was still asleep at his table...Gerard wondered if he'd managed to finish his homework or not. He walked over and chuckled quietly at the sight...Mikey was drooling a little on the table. Gerard carefully started to pack away Mikey's school books into his backpack. He noticed a half empty glass of Coke on the table, he knew that Mikey had long since finished the one he got when they arrived, so he presumed that Pete had given him another at some point...he'd have to thank him for that. Gerard picked up the glass and drank the remainder, it helped rid his mouth of the taste of cum and vomit.

Once he'd finished packing Mikey's things up, Gerard took the glass over to the bar.

"Hey Pete?..."

Pete looked up from where he was filling someone's order and grinned.

"Thanks for this."

Gerard said with a smile, holding up the glass. Pete shook his head.

"Wasn't me."

He nodded his head toward Frank at the other end of the bar who was pouring some weird looking blue drink into a tall glass. Gerard's eyebrows raised in surprise. He looked back at Pete to ask him about it but the older boy was now dealing with another customer.  
Gerard sighed and headed down to thank Frank. When he got there, Frank's customer was just finished paying and turned around. He saw Gerard and leered at him.

"I prefer y' in y' panties..."

He slurred, moving closer. 

"How 'bout a private show."

Gerard stepped back, eyes flashing toward Frank who was already half way over the bar.

"Hey buddy..."

Frank said with anger in his tone as his feet touched the floor and he stepped between Gerard and the man.

"He's not working now so lay off before I punch you in the nuts...yeah?"

The drunk man looked at Frank for a moment, then at Gerard before shrugging and turning away.

"Prob'ly stretched to fuck anyway."

He grumbled as he staggered away toward the stage. Gerard let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"You ok?"

Frank asked gently, turning and placing a hand on Gerard's arm. Gerard nodded, allowing a small smile onto his lips.

"Thank you for rescuing me...again..."

He giggled slightly then held up the glass.

"And for this. You didn't have to...I'll pay you back."

Frank laughed and shook his head.

"Pete _said_ you'd say that...and I'm saying the same as him; it's on me."

Gerard smiled wider, then yawned, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Frank smiled at him.

"You must be tired. You got far to get home?"

Gerard shook his head, hoping his eyes didn't betray the hurt that word produced.

"No, but I gotta wake Mikey up to get him outside. I don't think I've got the energy to carry him tonight."

"You got a car?"

Gerard giggled slightly, shaking his head.

"Not exactly."

Frank raised an eyebrow and gave a confused half smile.

"Well I could carry him outside if that would help?"

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

Gerard smiled back.

"Ok then."

They headed over to the table. Gerard carefully put Mikey's coat onto him without waking him...with a little help from Frank, then picked up Mikey's backpack as Frank scooped up the sleeping boy.

"Lead the way."

Frank said quietly. Gerard laughed.

"No need to whisper. If he can sleep through _this_..."

He waved his hand around to indicate the loud music that was playing.

"...then I don't think you talking's gonna wake him up...do you?"

Frank chuckled.

"I guess not."

Gerard led Frank outside, nodding goodnight to Patrick then Matt on their way out. He walked toward the motorbike and heard a laugh behind him...he turned his head and saw a wide eyed disbelieving look on Frank's face.

"That's yours?"

Gerard nodded.

"Yeah. Why, something wrong with it?"

Frank chuckled.

"Not at all, it's cool it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I imagined you with something a little different...like a bright pink VW bug or something."

Gerard burst out laughing at that.

"A pink bug...really?"

Frank grinned and nodded, then looked down at the boy in his arms.

"So I'm guessing he goes in that rad sidecar, right?"

Gerard smiled.

"Yeah..."

He stepped over to the sidecar and took out Mikey's helmet.

"Please be careful."

"Of course."

Frank carefully lowered the sleeping boy into his seat then held his head so Gerard could put his helmet in place. Once the helmet was fastened, Gerard did up Mikey's seatbelt then sat Mikey's backpack in his lap and stood up to face Frank, running one hand through his hair.

"Well thank you again Frank...for saving me, and the drink and..."

Frank chuckled, cutting him off with a wave of his hand and a smile.

"It's no problem, really."

Gerard smiled awkwardly, then looked down at his brother.

"Well, we best get going. When are you in next?"

He looked up with a spark of hope in his eyes.

"I'm in tomorrow night, then I'll be doing Monday to Friday after that. You?"

Gerard felt his stomach flutter at Frank's smile...or it could just be because he was hungry.

"Well as of tonight, I work Monday to Friday too."

Frank grinned wide.

"That's very cool. So I guess I'll see you Monday then."

"Yeah..."

Gerard heard Mikey shift in his sleep and smiled down at him before looking back at Frank.

"See you Monday."

Gerard stepped up to the side of the motorbike and swung his leg over. Once seated, he started the engine then waved slightly at Frank, who winked and grinned back, then set off for "home".

Frank sighed as he watched the brothers ride away. There was something about the redhead that just made Frank get all overprotective, and he had a feeling that there was more to the dancer than meets the eye...even if he _had_ seen almost all there was to see. He sighed again, shivering slightly in the cold air before turning and walking back into the club.

It took Gerard about ten minutes to ride back to the squat they had claimed as their own. He drove around to the back doors of the building, that used to be a shop a long time ago, and climbed off the bike to open the doors. There was a set of double doors that Gerard presumed used to be used for deliveries. The lock had been broken a long time ago, so Gerard had bought a padlock shortly after they moved in, and had found a way to attach it to either the inside if they were in for the night and sleeping, or on the outside when they were out during the days...it felt safer that way, not that they had anything worth stealing, but for their own safety, the lock was good.

Gerard took the chain off from around his neck and unlocked the padlock with the key that hung on it. He pushed the doors open then hung the chain back around his neck, climbed back onto the bike and rode it slowly inside and across to the other side of the room, stopping it just a few feet away from the heap of blankets that he and Mikey called a bed. He turned off the bike and climbed off again. He walked back over to the doors and closed them before locking them tight with the padlock.

He yawned as he shuffled quietly back over to the bike. Seeing that Mikey was still sound asleep, Gerard smiled tiredly as he undid the seatbelt and removed Mikey's helmet. He carefully scooped Mikey up out of the sidecar and carried him to their "bed". He laid him down then set to taking off Mikey's sneakers. With the weather getting colder every night, Gerard decided to leave Mikey in his baggy jeans and coat to sleep. Gerard took off his own boots and his leather jacket, shivering at the chill. He grabbed a faded and torn hoodie that he'd gotten from Goodwill last year and pulled it on before laying down next to his brother and pulling their mess of blankets over them both. He snuggled in close, wrapping himself around Mikey's thin body and trying to think of the _good_ things that had happened today, rather than the bad. One thing came to the forefront of his thoughts, well one _person_...Frank.

Gerard didn't cry that night, and the bad dreams stayed away...maybe things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

The next morning, Gerard woke up to Mikey coughing and tugging on his hoodie sleeve. Gerard opened his eyes yawning, and looked with concern at his little brother. Mikey was pale, a little sweaty and coughing into the sleeve of his jacket.

"Mikes, you're sick..."

Gerard said quietly, pulling Mikey in against him more and feeling him shiver.

"I'm gonna have to go get you some medicine."

Mikey shook his head against Gerard's chest.

"Don't go."

He whined quietly, clinging a little tighter.

"I _got_ to Mikes, but I'll lock the door...you'll be ok."

Gerard gently kissed Mikey's clammy forehead before pulling himself out of their "bed" and tucking the blankets in tight around the younger boy to keep him warm.

"I'll be quick..."

He murmured as he pulled his boots on and laced them up.

"I'll try to get some more blankets from Goodwill and grab some food while I'm out too."

Gerard knew that the $53 he'd earned last night wouldn't go very far, and that the medicine alone would cost at least $10, but it was for Mikey, so he would pay it...he could eat another day.

He grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on over his hoodie then crouched down beside his brother and brushed his damp hair from his face...he hated when Mikey got sick, he always feared that this would be the time he'd lose him.

"Try to sleep Mikes, I love you."

"Love you Gee."

Mikey croaked, his eyes closing as he curled up more. Gerard bit his lip nervously, not wanting to leave him, but knowing he had to go. After a moment of just staring at Mikey who looked so small and young right now that it hurt Gerard's heart, Gerard stood, picked up his empty backpack and walked quietly over to the doors. He glanced back then unlocked the padlock and slipped out into the cold November morning before fixing the lock on the outside of the door and tugging on it to make sure it was locked tight. Once he was sure, Gerard put the chain back around his neck, tucking the key inside his hoodie, then stuffed his hands into his pockets and set off for the strip mall that had been the demise of many of the small shops in Belleville, including the one they were currently living in. 

The strip mall was a little over a mile away and Gerard knew it would be quicker to take the bike, but it was low on gas as it was, and he couldn't afford to buy more today. Gerard walked quickly with his hood up, shoulders hunched and head down...he didn't want to talk to anyone, and didn't have the time anyway. 

It was a little after eight a.m when he arrived at the collection of shops. There was a discount drugstore, a weird Chinese/Mexican restaurant, a Goodwill that hadn't been there very long, two empty units and a mini-mart called Tops that sold mostly cheap brands and imported brands where all the ingredients were in a different language. Gerard kind of liked the strange mix of businesses, they didn't even _try_ to look like they belonged together.

Gerard went to the drugstore first and straight to the aisle marked "cold/flu medications". He looked over the various bottles of liquids and pills and tried to find something that would help with Mikey's temperature, and also soothe his cough. He spotted a double pack that had a bottle each of DayQuil and NyQuil. The pack was nearly $15, but if it helped Mikey...  
Gerard was reading the label on the pack when he sensed someone standing beside him, just as a voice spoke...a very familiar voice.

"You're not gonna be too sick to work Monday are you?..."

Gerard turned to see Frank smiling at him.

"Cos I was looking forward to seeing you again."

Gerard smiled slightly back and shook his head.

"They're not for me. Mikey woke up sick."

Frank's smile dropped.

"Aww, _that's_ not good. Is there anything you need?...can I help at all?"

Gerard's smile widened and Frank's returned.

"No, I think we'll be ok...but thanks for offering."

"No problem. Is he at home resting?"

Gerard nodded.

"Yeah. I would've preferred to stay with him, but I had to get medicine, and pick up some food."

"Can I help you shop, then give you a lift home?...unless you came on the bike."

Gerard internally panicked...he couldn't let Frank drive him home.

"Um, well I got a few things to do first...I don't wanna hold you up, you probably have things to do yourself before you work later."

Frank shook his head with a big grin on his face.

"Nope. I got a free day til five...I'm all yours."

Gerard blushed slightly, trying to cover it by ducking his head so his hair fell in front of his face.

"Uh, um..."

He looked up through his hair to see Frank smiling hopefully at him.

"Ok, if you want."

"Excellent!"

Gerard giggled at Frank's enthusiasm at a simple shopping trip. Frank grinned wider.

"You're really pretty when you giggle like that, y' know?"

Gerard's cheeks darkened and he looked away, turning his eyes back to the medicines in his hand, desperate for a change of topic.

"So do you think these will help Mikey?"

Frank chuckled, seeing how flustered he'd made the boy. He took the pack from his hands and scanned the label, nodding as he read.

"He's got a cough and fever?..."

Gerard nodded, worry slipping into his eyes.

"Then yeah, I should think so..."

He reached out to the shelf next to him and picked up a packet of medicated cough drops.

"Here, get these too...they helped when I had a sore throat last month."

Gerard took the packet with a small smile. He glanced at the shelf-strip and saw that the drops were only a dollar fifty...he could handle that. 

"Thank you Frank."

Frank grinned and shrugged.

"No problem. So I'm just gonna grab a couple things and I'll meet you outside, yeah?"

"Uh, sure."

Gerard smiled then headed toward the counter to pay, absently noting that Frank walked off to the baby aisle. There was a girl behind the counter with short blonde hair and a nose stud that caught the light every time she nodded her head to the music that was playing quietly from a small speaker on the wall behind her. Gerard placed his items on the counter and offered a small smile.

"Just these please."

The girl looked at him for a second like he just spoke Klingon or something, then rolled her eyes and scanned Gerard's things...she clearly wasn't a people person.

"Sixteen dollars thirty."

She said, sounding like she was completely over this job. Gerard nodded, pulling out his wallet and counting out seventeen dollars in ones...if she was going to be rude, why should he be helpful? She sniffed in annoyance and snatched the notes, counting them again and stuffing them in the register before making change. Gerard took the coins and tucked them away in his pocket, giving her a bright, sarcastic smile.

"Thank you _so_ much for your help..."

He said loudly and with more than a little hint of sass as he picked up the medicine and tucked it into his backpack.

"You really should consider teaching classes in customer service."

He grinned wide then turned and walked out with a swing in his hips that he'd learned from Ryan the first day he'd met him. Frank chuckled as he walked out of the end of the baby aisle with a tub of baby formula in his hand. He walked up to the counter and set the formula down, smiling at the slightly confused looking girl who was still looking at the now closed shop door.

"Hi, I'll just take this please, and a pack of gum."

He picked up a packet of Juicy Fruit off of the display on the counter and put it on top of the formula. The girl turned dazed eyes his way, then remembered that she hated her job and frowned, scanning Frank's items with a huff.

"Ten dollars eighty."

Frank took fifteen dollars from his wallet and handed it over.

"Oh and can I have a bag please?"

"Whatever...that's another ten cents."

The girl added the price of the bag and made change before grabbing a plastic bag from beneath the counter and shoving it toward Frank. Frank laughed as he put the baby formula into the bag and the gum into his jacket pocket. He shook his head with an amused smile.

"Wow...you really are a grumpy bitch aren't you?!"

He turned and walked out before the girl could formulate a reply.

Gerard was sat on the small wall out front that separated the walkway from the parking lot...he had his shades on and a cigarette between his lips.

"Those are bad for you y' know?"

Frank said with a grin as he walked over to the boy. Gerard nudged his shades partway down his nose and looked at Frank over the top of them with a small smirk. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a perfect smoke ring before flicking the butt away behind him and standing up.

"Shall we?..."

Gerard said, ignoring the comment about his habit.

"I don't want to leave Mikey alone too long."

Frank nodded.

"Sure, lead the way."

Gerard smiled slightly and turned toward the Goodwill store, he was nervous about Frank's reaction, but one look at the older man's face told him he had nothing to worry about.

"So what we looking for in here?"

Frank asked with an excited grin. Gerard swallowed, biting his lip and scanning his eyes around the shop as they entered.

"Um...blankets?"

He mumbled uncertainly. He couldn't look at Frank.

"Cool. I think they're over there, come on..."

Frank said, grabbing Gerard's hand and dragging him through the racks. Gerard's eyes widened as his face flushed pink. They reached the back wall and there was two long tables with piles upon piles of blankets.

"So are you looking for a particular colour, or just whatever's warm?"

"Just warm and..."

"And?"

Frank turned to look at Gerard as he riffled through a pile of purple blankets. Gerard looked down.

"And cheap."

He mumbled, embarrassed. Frank didn't reply for a moment and Gerard started to panic until he felt a hand lightly rest over his, he looked down and saw tattoos. He looked up at Frank.

"It's ok..."

Frank said softly.

"We've all been there. That's why most people end up working in a dive like Grinders. You don't need to be embarrassed...ok?"

Gerard swallowed, tears prickling his eyes.

"I...why are you so nice to me?"

"Why, is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

Frank countered with a raised eyebrow. Gerard smiled weakly, ducking his head down.

"No it's just that..."

He looked up.

"...you barely know me."

"So?...do I need to have known you for a long time to be nice to you?...is there a prerequisite minimum time that I'm required to be a jerk before I can be nice?"

Gerard shook his head, giggling slightly.

"No."

"Well then..."

Frank said with a grin before turning back to the blanket search. After a couple of minutes he pulled out a thick red blanket.

"Hey, this one feels pretty warm and soft, and it's only ten bucks..."

He said, showing Gerard the price ticket.

"What do y' think?"

Gerard ran his fingertips over the soft fabric and nodded.

"Yeah, I think that'll work. How big is it?"

Frank handed one edge to Gerard, then unfolded the blanket...it was big enough for two.

"Is it ok?"

Gerard smiled wide, nodding happily.

"Yeah, now I just need to get a couple hoodies for Mikey."

"Cool."

Frank helped Gerard to refold the blanket then tucked it under his arm as they headed into the racks of clothes. They searched for a few minutes until Gerard found two slightly faded band hoodies, there was a hand written sign on the rack that said "two for $14". Gerard chewed on his lip as he did the math in his head. If he bought the hoodies, that would leave him with $12.70, he could get some tinned food and bottles of water with that...enough to last the weekend at least, so no stockpiling food today then. He sighed, Mikey needed the clothes more than Gerard needed to eat...he would _always_ put Mikey first.

Frank looked at one of the hoodies and grinned.

"Does Mikey like Iron Maiden?"

Gerard hadn't even noticed what was printed on the faded cloth, he looked down at it and smiled.

"Actually yeah, we _both_ do. Our dad used to play their albums all the time..."

His smile faded and he huffed slightly before shaking himself out of the memory.

"Ok, let's go."

He took the blanket back from Frank and headed toward the little counter in the corner. Frank frowned slightly, he wanted to ask why the red head's mood had dropped so suddenly, and if he was alright, but like Gerard had said before...he barely knew him. Frank trailed after Gerard and stood quietly behind him as the boy paid for his items then turned around.

"Oh!..."

Gerard gasped slightly, then giggled and blushed.

"You startled me."

Frank grinned guiltily.

"Sorry. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I need to go to the mini-mart now."

"Ok. Well why don't we put your things in my car so you don't have to lug them round with you?...I'm still giving you a ride home, right?"

Gerard frowned very slightly, then smiled and nodded to cover it, but Frank had caught it...he didn't let on.

"Sure, where's you car?"

Frank pointed to a nondescript green sedan with a grin.

"It ain't much, but it runs."

They put their purchases into the car, then Frank locked the doors and they headed over to the mini-mart. The little bell over the door rang as they entered and Frank turned to Gerard.

"So what do you need?"

He asked, grabbing a basket from just inside the door. Gerard chewed on his lip as he looked at the different labelled aisles.

"Um, some canned stuff...things that don't need to be cooked."

He mumbled as he spotted the right aisle and headed over.

"Ok. Anything else?"

Gerard turned to look at Frank.

"Uh yeah...could you grab me a six pack of bottled water please?"

Frank nodded with a smile.

"Sure...still or sparkling?"

"Still, and cheap."

Gerard blushed and started grabbing cans as Frank winked then turned to go in search of the water, leaving Gerard with the basket. A few minutes later, Frank returned. He had a six pack of water as requested, and three bars of chocolate.

"I thought you and Mikey could do with a treat..."

He said as Gerard eyed the bars. Gerard's eyes snapped up to Frank's.

"...on me."

"No no, you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, I _want_ to."

Frank smiled at the grateful look on Gerard's pretty face.

"Thank you Frank."

Frank shrugged slightly then looked at Gerard's half full basket.

"What else do you need?"

"Nothing, I'm all done."

The redhead said with a smile that Frank was almost certain was just for show. Gerard didn't want to tell Frank that he couldn't afford any more, he was worried he wasn't going to have enough money for what he'd got. Frank smiled back and ushered Gerard to the counter to pay. He put up the pack of water bottles then Gerard placed the basket onto the counter and the man stood behind it started to ring up the items. 

"That'll be $12.36 please."

The man said politely in an accent that Gerard was unfamiliar with. Gerard nodded, then counted out the right money before packing all of the cans into his backpack...he would hold the water bottles in his arms. After Frank had paid for the chocolate, putting two of the bars into Gerard's backpack and zipping it up tight, they left the store and headed to Frank's car.  
Frank unlocked the doors and they both climbed in. Gerard put his backpack on the floor at his feet then fastened his seatbelt and took a moment to inspect the inside of the vehicle while Frank got himself settled and started the car. The seats and door panels were a worn dark green fabric, while the dash was a dark wood with a few scratches in it. The car was clean and smelled of coffee and mint, kind of like Frank.

"So where do you live?"

Frank asked, startling Gerard out of his minor snooping. 

"Oh, err...you can drop me on Washington Avenue, near the Walgreens, if that's ok?"

"Sure..."

Frank smiled, putting the car into gear and setting off.

"You live close to there?"

"Yeah."

Gerard didn't elaborate, and Frank didn't ask. About twenty minutes later, cos traffic was shitty this time in the morning, they arrived at their destination, and Frank pulled into the Walgreens parking lot to let Gerard out.

"Can I help you with your things?"

Frank asked as Gerard grabbed Mikey's hoodies and blanket from the back seat. Gerard paused his movements for a second, then slapped on a smile and turned his head to the older man.

"No, I'm ok thanks...and thanks again for the ride, and the chocolates."

"No problem. I'll see you Monday at work, yeah?"

Gerard smiled and nodded softly.

"Yeah, Monday. Have a good shift tonight. Bye Frank."

Gerard leaned over and placed a quick kiss to Frank's cheek before scrambling out of the car and hurrying away with his backpack over his shoulder, and the water bottles, hoodies and blanket in his arms.

Frank sat in stunned silence for a moment, his fingers coming up to brush over the spot Gerard had kissed. Frank never fell for anyone this quick, but he already felt like he was diving off a cliff for is guy, and that was a little bit scary. Pulling himself together, Frank started the car again and headed off home with his own purchases in the back seat and thoughts of Gerard in his mind.

* * *

"I'm back Mikes..."

Gerard called as he let himself in the back doors of the old building and reattached the padlock to the inside. He walked over to where he could see Mikey still curled up in their blankets, rubbing his eyes and looking up at him with a small smile.

"How you feelin' kid?"

He asked, setting the water and his backpack down before kneeling down next to Mikey and laying his cold fingers on the younger boy's warm forehead.

"I was sick Gee."

Mikey whined quietly, pointing toward the little bathroom at the back of the shop. They had been lucky when they found this place that it still had water, so the toilet still flushed and they could wash in the little basin...it was only _cold_ water, and it wasn't good to drink, but it was better than nothing.

"Aww Mikes, I'm sorry..."

Gerard cooed, pulling Mikey's thin body up into his arms for a hug.

"I got you some medicine. I also got you a couple of hoodies and another blanket...and I got some food."

Mikey smiled, then coughed painfully, clinging to Gerard as Gerard clung back. After Mikey's coughing had settled down a bit, Gerard started pulling everything out to show his brother. Mikey loved the Iron Maiden hoodie and insisted on wearing it right away. It was a little big on him, but it was warm.

Once Mikey had taken some medicine and they'd both eaten half a can of tuna and half a can of peaches, they curled up together under their new blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

Come Monday morning, Mikey was feeling much better. His temperature was back to normal, and though he still had the sniffles, he was well enough to go to school again. 

"Come on Mikes, y' gonna be late."

Gerard called from the doorway. 

"Do we _have_ to walk today Gee? It's so _far_."

Mikey whined as he emerged from the bathroom and grabbed his coat, pulling it on over his new hoodie and pulling up the hood.

"I know Mikes, but I've barely got enough gas to get to work tonight...I'm gonna have to get some when I finish so we can get home..."

Mikey sighed deeply, then coughed a bit. Gerard looked at him with concern, but knew he couldn't do anything, as Mikey had had his medicine for this morning.

"Ok kid, lets go."

Mikey joined Gerard outside and Gerard padlocked the door, tugging on it like he always did. It was even colder now than it had been at the start of the weekend, but the brothers had on as many layers as they could handle, and there wasn't much more they could do. They set off, walking out onto Washington Avenue, then turned left and followed the street down to Greylock Parkway. At the corner, they turned left again and started the three quarters of a mile walk to Passaic Avenue then left again and toward the gates of Belleville High School. 

Gerard looked at his watch and saw that there was less than five minutes to spare. He turned to face Mikey, stepping closer and fixing the boy's coat, zipping it up more.

"Keep warm Mikes, and take care ok?"

"You too Gee. I love you."

"Love you kid."

Mikey smiled, giving Gerard a quick hug before turning and running off into the school, just as the warning bell rang. Gerard sighed, then stuffed his cold hands into his pockets and walked away. 

For the next few hours, Gerard trailed from one business to another searching for an elusive job. Things were hard for everyone Gerard knew this, but why couldn't he just get one little break.  
By the time he headed back to the squat to fetch his bike, he was shaking from the cold, hungry because all he'd had for breakfast was the chocolate bar that Frank bought him on Saturday, that he'd somehow forgotten about till then, and despondent because there were apparently no jobs in Belleville that would take him, and a Hell of a lot of nasty bastards who would sooner spit insults at him than help him to stay alive.

Gerard let himself into the back doors of the shop and pulled them shut, hooking the padlock in place but not locking it as he would only be a minute. For a split second he considered eating one of the two cans of Spam, but decided against it as he knew he'd need to buy gas tonight, and every can he could save would help as he'd spent most of his tips in advance already.

He climbed onto the bike and started it up, then rode it slowly to the doors before getting off again to open them. Once he had the bike outside and the doors locked up, he rode off to collect Mikey before heading off to the club.

Gerard had only just arrived at the school gates when Mikey came running out. Gerard checked his watch and saw that there was still five minutes before the bell was due to ring. He frowned in confusion, and frowned further when he saw Mikey's black eye and split lip. He got quickly off the bike.

"Mikey?...what happened? You've not been fighting, have you?"

He asked with equal parts worry and annoyance. Mikey shook his head.

"No Gee. Well..."

He looked down, biting his lip.

"Mikey."

Gerard said sternly, one eyebrow raised. Mikey looked up.

"I'm sorry Gee. Some boys were calling you names and I tried to ignore them like you said, but one of them wouldn't stop and they were all laughing and I..."

"You what Mikey?"

Mikey sighed deeply.

"I punched him, then he punched me then...then it was kind of a fight."

Gerard sighed, stepping over to his little brother and pulling him into a hug.

"So what did they say that was so bad that they deserved to be hit? Hmmm?"

Gerard said into Mikey's hair as he held him to his chest. Mikey shook his head.

"You...you don't wanna know."

Gerard held Mikey away from him a bit so he could meet his eyes.

"Yes I do, cos I want you to be able to talk to me about anything, y' know?"

Mikey frowned slightly, then nodded, dropping his eyes down again before answering.

"Carl said you are a...a whore and other things and that you sleep with sleazy old men for money."

Gerard swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest.

"And do you believe him?"

Mikey looked up as he shook his head emphatically.

" _No_ Gee! I know that you dance, but you wouldn't do... _that_!"

Gerard smiled shakily, pulling Mikey back into a hug so he didn't see the tears that were threatening to fall. After a moment they heard the school bell ring and they broke apart, Gerard putting on a wide grin.

"Ok well, I don't like that you hit someone...but thanks for believing in me."

"Always Gee, you're my big brother."

Gerard laughed happily and ruffled Mikey's hair.

"Come on, hop in and I might not be late to work for once."

He took Mikey's backpack till he was settled in his seat with his helmet on and his seatbelt fastened, then handed the bag back before climbing onto the bike.

"Whore!"

Came a shout and a lot of laughter from nearby. Mikey looked up at Gerard and saw his brother's cheeks turning pink and his eyes watering as he started the bike and pulled away from the curb without looking back.

Gerard kept his eyes on the road as he made his way across town to Grinders. He didn't once look over at Mikey, though Mikey kept looking up at him and seeing the slightly pained look and the bottom lip trapped between Gerard's teeth. Mikey tried to get his attention as they stopped at a set of lights, but Gerard turned his face away until the lights changed and they set off again. After about twenty minutes, they pulled into the parking lot and Gerard turned off the bike before folding his arms on top of the handlebars and burying his face in his arms.  
Mikey undid his seatbelt and climbed out of the sidecar. He took off his helmet and put it on his seat then put his bag over his shoulder and stepped around to Gerard's side. He put a hand gingerly onto Gerard's shoulder and felt him shaking.

"Gee?...I'm sorry."

Gerard sniffed and lifted his head, Mikey could see he was crying. He shook his head.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Mikes... _I_ should be apologising to _you_! If I didn't work here, you wouldn't have to hear that shit...if I could get a better job..."

"No Gee! Carl's an asshole, everyone knows that..."

Mikey wrapped his arms around his brother awkwardly and squeezed him close.

"You do what you need to do to keep us together and alive... _you_ have absolutely nothing to feel sorry for. Ok?"

Gerard sniffed again and wriggled his arms around Mikey's waist to hug him back.

"What would I do without you Mikes?"

He mumbled into Mikey's shoulder as he buried his face and relaxed.

"Probably eat all the canned peaches."

Mikey said with a giggle. Gerard giggled back.

"Too true baby brother..."

Gerard lifted his head back up and untangled himself from Mikey before wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie and putting on a smile.

"Ok then, let's get in there. You got homework?"

"Just English. I gotta write a story about two brothers, in the style of the book we read last week."

"Sounds fun..."

Gerard said, straight faced before grinning as he got off of the bike.

"Come on then, before we freeze. Y' know, I think it could snow soon."

"I hate snow."

"You and me both Mikes."

They walked together to the door, said "hi" to Matt, then stepped into the warmth of the club...both groaning slightly as the feeling started to return to their fingers. Patrick waved at them as they passed his desk and pushed through the door into the main room.

"The Ways!..."

Pete cheered upon seeing them. There were no customers in the club at all, a typical Monday night...dead. Pete's eyes widened when he saw Mikey's face.

"Little Way!...what happened dude?"

Mikey went all shy and blushed scarlet before running off to his regular table mumbling something about English homework. Gerard chuckled at Mikey's reaction to being spoken to by his crush and stepped over to the bar to talk to Pete.

"He got in a fight defending my honour."

Pete laughed.

"I wasn't aware your honour was in need of defending."

Gerard sighed, glancing over to Mikey to make sure he wasn't listening...he didn't want him upset again.

"Some boy at school was calling me names, and Mikey punched him. It kinda went from there I guess."

"Shit Gee! I'm sorry honey...kids can be assholes sometimes."

"No, really?...I hadn't noticed..."

Gerard said with a smirk. Pete rolled his eyes.

"Well I better go get changed. Is Ryan in yet?"

Pete shook his head.

"Not yet, but he should be here soon."

Gerard smiled and nodded then headed toward the dressing room as Pete poured Mikey a Coke, on him. Gerard took a few seconds and a few deep breaths to calm himself and to stop himself from starting to cry again...then he got himself ready.  
By the time Gerard was changed into a pair of white and pink lace panties, and a red and white girl's cheerleader's two piece outfit, he was surprised to realise that Ryan still hadn't arrived...that meant that he was going out there alone. He took another deep breath and left the dressing room. He shuddered slightly as he passed Boss' office door, hearing movement inside and hoping he didn't have to see the man today, then walked to the backstage curtain.

Gerard could hear music playing and recognised the song, just not the singer. He peeped out of the curtains and saw that there were still no customers, probably all staying home in the warm. He stepped back down from the backstage area and opened the door out onto the club floor. He could see that Mikey was engrossed in his homework, while sipping a Coke that he'd have to thank Pete for, so left him to it and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Pete?"

"Yeah Gee?"

"I know this song, its Iris, isn't it?...by the Goo Goo Dolls?"

Pete grinned.

"Yep, but it's not them."

"Well duh! I _know_ that, I just don't know who it is."

"You like it?..."

Gerard nodded with a smile.

"It's Kellin."

Gerard's eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open.

"What, _our_ Kellin?"

"Yep."

"Well if he can sing like _that_ , then what the Hell's he doin' dancing here?...he should be singing for a living."

Pete nodded.

"He's trying. He keeps sending demos to record labels but so far he's had no luck. I said I'd slip some of his songs in here and there and maybe someone with pull might hear them."

"In _here_?!...more chance of meeting Batman."

Pete laughed.

"You're not wrong, but who am I to squash the kid's dreams."

Gerard sighed, nodding slightly. He remembered Mikey's drink.

"Oh Pete?..."

Pete raised an eyebrow at him to continue.

"Thanks for Mikey's drink. I don't suppose you'd let me pay you back later?"

"Not a chance honey, 'cides, I think tonight's going to be dead in here...I heard on the radio on the way in that there's snow coming."

"Shit really?"

"Yep, could even be a blizzard."

"Fuck..."

Gerard slid up onto one of the bar stools and rested his arms on the polished metal bar, trying to stay calm.

"Did they say _when_?"

Pete shook his head.

"Not really, just sometime tonight. Are you ok Gee?"

Gerard could feel his heart racing as his breath grew shallow. He'd had plenty of panic attacks over the years, but normally he got more warning. He shook his head as his fingernails dug into the palms of his hands and everything seemed to start closing in around him. He closed his eyes, trembling and breathing way too quickly. He jumped slightly as he felt arms taking hold of him and lifting him off of the barstool then laying him on the floor. He could hear muffled voices and thought he could feel more than two hands on him, stroking his hair, holding his hands, but he wasn't certain.

"Should we call someone?..."

Frank asked as he carefully tucked his jacket under the boy's head. He'd arrived to see Gerard on the verge of falling backwards off of the stool.

"A doctor maybe?"

"No..."

Mikey said, knelt at his brother's side, holding his hand.

"It's a panic attack. He gets them sometimes."

Pete came around the bar with a glass of flat Coke in his hand. He knew that Gerard didn't like the bubbles.

"He'll be ok Frank. Give him this when he wakes up."

Frank nodded, continuing to pet Gerard's hair lightly.

"What brought it on?"

He asked, looking up at Pete who was hovering just behind Mikey.

"We were talking about the weather. I told him there might be a blizzard tonight and _this_ happened."

"The weather?...guess he really hates snow, huh."

Mikey nodded, he knew Gerard wouldn't want everyone to know why. Gerard was starting to hear the voices a little clearer now, and his heart didn't feel like it was going to burst out of his chest any moment.

"M-Mikey?"

"I'm here Gee. Everything's ok."

Gerard slowly opened his eyes to see his brother knelt on one side of him, and Frank on the other. It took him a second to realise he was on the floor.

"Why am I on the floor?"

Mikey giggled.

"You had a panic Gee, but you're ok now."

Gerard started to sit up and felt Frank's hand move to his back to support him. He looked at the older man through the small spots that still swam in his vision a little.

"Thank you Frank."

"It's ok. Here..."

Frank picked up the glass of Coke that he'd set on the floor at his side and handed it to the younger boy. Gerard smiled gratefully as he took it and sipped the sweet liquid.

"How do you feel now?"

"I'm ok."

"Good, then let's get you up, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Gerard smiled and handed his drink to Mikey then accepted Frank's hands and let himself be hoisted to his feet. He staggered slightly but Frank held onto him until he felt steady. Frank led him to the nearest table and sat him down, crouching in front of him.

"Look Gee, it's pretty much dead in here...maybe you should go home before the snow gets here."

Gerard shook his head.

"No I can't..."

He looked down at his hands...that Frank was holding.

"I need the money."

Frank frowned and looked around the club.

"Gee, there's no customers. I don't think anyone's coming tonight."

Gerard felt panic start to creep up on him again.

"But I _need_ the money..."

He looked up with desperate eyes.

"The bike's running on vapours...we won't even make it home if I can't get gas."

Frank sighed, unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on Gerard's knuckles with his thumbs.

"Well I've got a can of gas in the trunk of my car...if that'd help?"

Gerard smiled gratefully, but shook his head sadly.

"Thank you Frank. It would get us home, but I still need the money."

"What's going on here?"

Boss asked as he strode toward them from the backstage door. Gerard's eyes dropped to the floor and he felt himself start to shake...he hoped Frank didn't notice. Frank noticed, but stored that away with other questions he wanted to ask the boy later. He gently squeezed Gerard's hands then looked up. He could see Mikey shying away and trying to disappear behind Pete, and he saw Pete letting him, and trying to quietly back him away toward Mikey's homework table. Frank guessed it was up to him now.

"Gerard wasn't feeling well, I was just making sure he's ok..."

He glanced around the club.

"There's no customers anyway."

Boss huffed, looking around himself, then looking back at the pretty redhead who wouldn't even look up, and the bartender who was crouched in front of him, holding the boy's hands.

"No, I see that. Gerard...you will be on your own on stage till Vic and Kellin arrive...Ryan just quit...he called to say he's moving to California with his boyfriend."

"Yes Boss."

Gerard said quietly, trying really hard to not have another panic attack...his best friend had gone without a word. Boss stepped closer and grabbed Gerard's chin, lifting his face up to look at him.

"And you better do a good job...I'm relying on you."

Gerard swallowed nervously, shaking more.

"Y-yes Boss."

Boss nodded, let go of Gerard's chin then headed back to his office with a huff. Tears fell from Gerard's eyes.

"Fuck..."

Frank muttered, moving in closer and pulling Gerard forward gently against his chest and wrapping his arms around the boy's slight body.

"What the fuck's his problem?...fucking asshole."

Gerard trembled, his fingers clinging to Frank's shirt. Pete and Mikey returned to their side, both moving to stroke Gerard's hair and offer soothing words.

"Boss basically owns the dancers here Frank..."

Pete said softly.

"They do as he says, or they're out...and I'm sure you realise that for most of them, working here is their last resort anyway."

Frank nodded, still holding Gerard and stroking patterns on his back.

"Yeah, I realise that, but he doesn't need to be such a douche."

Pete shrugged...he couldn't argue.

* * *

It was nearly three hours later and there hadn't been a single customer, also, Vic and Kellin hadn't shown up. 

Gerard had a robe on over his costume and was sat quietly at a table with Pete and Frank who were discussing some TV show Gerard had never heard of, and Mikey, who had finished his homework ages ago, and was now watching YouTube videos on Pete's phone, giggling occasionally and showing Gerard the funniest ones. Gerard smiled to see Mikey so happy, but he couldn't find any real enthusiasm himself, as he knew that they would likely be going home with no money tonight to their cold and drafty squat to freeze for the night...that's if they could even _get_ home. He knew that Frank had offered him gas for the bike, but if the snow came, would he even be able to ride? Then there was food...Gerard knew there wasn't much at home and as today was Bob's day off; the kitchen wasn't open. Pete had gone back there and made them all sandwiches, but that didn't help in the long run. 

Gerard sighed and stood up, stretching.

"I'll be back."

He said quietly, ruffling Mikey's hair before heading backstage. He pushed through the door to the hallway and headed for the bathroom.

"Gerard, a word."

Boss said from his doorway. Gerard swallowed, not really wanting to be alone with the older man, but knowing he didn't have a choice.

"Yes Boss."

He quietly walked passed Boss into his office, jumping slightly when he felt a hand on his ass. Boss closed the door and clicked the lock.

"Take off the robe..."

Trembling, Gerard removed the robe and lay it on a sofa against the right wall. He kept his eyes down to the floor, knowing that if he looked up he would probably have another panic attack.

"Very nice..."

Boss said darkly as he walked around the boy, looking him up and down, his hands touching here and there.

"The cheerleader thing really suits you..."

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Boss' hand slip up under his skirt and play with the edge of his panties, fingers sliding beneath the thin fabric. He shuddered, biting his lip hard to stop himself from crying. 

"Take off the panties."

Gerard's eyes flew open and he looked up sharply.

"Boss I, no no please I...I never I..."

He stuttered out fearfully. Boss grabbed his hair roughly, yanking his head back and making Gerard cry out in pain.

"Do as you're fuckin' told..."

Boss growled close to Gerard's ear.

"...unless you want to lose your job and end up begging on the streets?"

Gerard sobbed defeatedly.

"N-no Boss."

Boss released Gerard's hair, throwing his head forward roughly.

"Good, then do as you're told..."

Gerard couldn't stop the tears now as he shakily pulled down his panties and stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor. Boss grinned and shoved his hand under Gerard's skirt again, grabbing hold of the frightened boy's soft cock. Gerard turned his face away and cried as Boss manhandled him...he knew he wouldn't get hard, Boss was way to rough for that. After a couple of minutes Boss let go with a dissatisfied grunt.

"Bend over the desk..."

Gerard sobbed pitifully but did as he was told, reminding himself that he needed the job, he needed the money for Mikey...he was doing this for Mikey.  
Boss lifted Gerard's skirt up onto his back, exposing the thin boy's pale bottom.

"Y' ever been fucked before?..."

Gerard shook his head...he wanted to die right now.

"Good...you'll be nice and tight."

Boss grabbed a bottle of lube off of his desk and squirted some on his fingers before putting the bottle back down. He grabbed one of Gerard's ass cheeks with his clean hand and squeezed it while he moved one lubed finger to the boy's tight hole. Gerard screwed his eyes shut again and cried quietly, fingernails digging crescent moon shapes into his palms as Boss forced his finger inside. It hurt, and Boss wasn't exactly being gentle, but Gerard bit down hard on his lip, tasting blood, determined not to make enough noise that someone would come to find out what was wrong...he couldn't handle that humiliation on top of this.

Boss fingered him roughly, moving to two fingers after just a minute, then removing them both and unzipping his pants. Gerard sobbed desperately at the sound of the zip, and the lube bottle being opened, then fell silent again as Boss moved up close behind him again. He felt Boss spread his cheeks apart, then the blunt head of the man's cock pressing against his hole then...*knock knock*.

"Boss?...have you seen Gerard?"

"Fuck..."

Boss grunted angrily, turning his face toward the door.

"We're in a meeting. He'll be out in a few minutes."

"We got customers Boss, so y' know."

Pete called through the door.

"Ugh _fine_! He'll be right there. Get back t' serving."

"Yes Boss."

Pete walked away and Boss growled in annoyance, his cock still pressed to Gerard's ass. He considered just fucking the boy fast and hard...it probably wouldn't take long with how tight he was...but decided against it and pulled back, tucking himself away for now and going to sit behind his desk. Gerard let out a sob of relief.

"Sort yourself out and get back to work..."

Gerard nodded and hurriedly grabbed his panties, pulling them on and up.

"And I want you back here when you finish...I'm not done with you."

Gerard swallowed and nodded, his head dropping as more tears slipped down his cheeks. He picked up his robe and, unlocking the door with a click, left the office, closing the door behind him.

He turned toward the ladies, knowing he needed to clean himself up before he returned to the main room. He gasped quietly when he found Pete stood leaning against the wall looking at him with a worried expression. Gerard closed his eyes and lowered his head toward the floor in embarrassment, then felt arms wrap around him and melted, sobbing silently into Pete's chest.

"Come on..."

Pete said quietly into his ear.

"...let's get you cleaned up honey..."

Gerard let himself be led to the ladies. Once inside, Pete locked the door and just held Gerard gently.

"Did he?"

Gerard shook his head against Pete's shoulder.

"Y-you interrupted h-him."

Pete sighed in relief, pressing a light kiss to the top of Gerard's head.

"He was going to though?"

Gerard nodded, sniffing.

"He...he f-fingered m-me."

"But nothing else?"

"He was a-about t-to."

"That fucking asshole has a beating coming, I swear to God."

Pete growled, holding Gerard to him protectively.

After a couple of minutes, Pete helped Gerard to clean his face up, Gerard cleaned _other_ parts of himself up, then Pete led the boy back out of the ladies and out to the main room. Gerard looked at him funny as they stepped out of the door.

"I th-thought you s-said there were customers?"

Pete smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately not sweetheart, but I had a feeling you needed a get-out. Don't worry, Mikey was too engrossed in watching cats falling off of things on YouTube to notice how long you were gone."

Gerard smiled weakly.

"And Frank?"

Pete sighed.

"He noticed, but I don't think he knew what was happening."

"Good."

Pete led Gerard back over to the table they were all sitting at...he hoped Boss didn't decide to come check on business. Gerard sat down gingerly next to his brother, pulling the robe tight around himself and hugging himself, head down.

"You ok?..."

Frank asked softly. Gerard nodded but didn't reply. Frank frowned.

"You want a drink?"

Gerard shook his head...he couldn't afford it.

"Can I have a drink please?"

Mikey piped up.

"Course you can kid. Coke?"

"Please."

Frank grinned, ruffled Mikey's hair then stood up, turning to Pete.

"Give me a hand?"

He raised an eyebrow at Pete, a look that said it wasn't a question. Pete nodded.

"Ok..."

He stood, gently squeezing Gerard's shoulder on the way passed and joined Frank at the bar.

"You don't want to know Frank."

"No, I probably _don't_ want to know...but I think I _need_ to."

Pete sighed, glancing back to the table to make sure their conversation wasn't being listened to. He looked back at Frank, who was pouring Coke into a glass.

"I'll take that over then we can talk..."

Frank nodded and handed over the glass. Pete delivered the drink to Mikey, then walked back to the bar and slid up onto a stool.

"So Boss is an asshole."

"I already know that. So what did he do to Gerard?"

"Not as much as he wanted to. I interrupted him."

"I can't just ignore this Pete."

"I didn't think you would."

"Gerard doesn't deserve that."

"None of them do."

Frank frowned.

"He does this to the others too?"

"Yeah...they do what they can to keep Boss away from Gee, but today...well they're not here today."

Frank took a deep breath, blowing it out noisily through his nose.

"Gerard stays cos of the money?"

"No other reason. I get the feeling that he and Mikey are living hand to mouth, but he'd never say."

"Yeah, I got that impression too."

Frank picked up the big bottle of flat Coke that Pete kept in the fridge for Gerard and poured a glass, then grabbed two bottles of beer for Pete and himself.

"What're you going to do Frank?"

"I don't know yet, but something. Right now, let's go sit down and keep them company."

He nodded his head toward the brothers, Mikey laughing at some video, and Gerard looking like he was trying to disappear inside his robe. Pete nodded, taking his beer and heading over with Frank just a couple steps behind him.

Gerard looked up as they approached the table and frowned slightly when he saw the glass in Frank's hand.

"I said I didn't want a drink."

Frank set the glass down with a small shrug.

"In case you change your mind...so I don't have to get up again."

He smirked. Gerard smiled slightly, rolling his eyes and relaxing a bit.

"Thank you."

* * *

A couple hours later and not one customer all evening...and the Leto brothers were also a no-show.

"Why are we still open?"

Frank asked, huffing as he lost another game of hang-man to Mikey.

"Cos Boss is here."

Pete grumbled in reply. They all fell silent again and started another game.

* * *

It was just gone eleven and Mikey was asleep with his head in Gerard's lap. Pete had, at one point, gone into the kitchen and made them a huge plate of fries to share...the only thing he could cook without having to call the fire brigade, or an ambulance...but now they were all bored.

They were surprised when the door to the entrance opened, but all relaxed when Patrick and Matt walked in. Gerard giggled slightly at the sight, Matt being a good two foot taller than Patrick.

"Guys, I think we have a problem."

Matt said, walking over and flopping onto a nearby chair.

"What's up?"

Pete and Frank said in unison, chuckling slightly at each other after...they had had a couple of beers by now.

"We were talking inside cos there was no one coming in, and we didn't notice til just now."

Pete sat up straight and stared at Matt.

"Notice _what_ exactly?"

Matt rubbed a hand round the back of his neck, looking away guiltily. Patrick sighed and took over.

"The snow started. There's like a foot out there already."

"NO!"

Gerard cried, startling Mikey awake as he slipped out from beneath him and ran to the entrance. He returned a minute later with his lip wobbling and breath just a little too fast.

Frank was the first to reach him, Mikey and Pete were there a second later.

"It's ok Gerard, just breathe, everything's ok."

Frank said, wrapping an arm around Gerard's tiny waist and steering him back to the table.

"We'll be ok Gee."

Mikey said, taking Gerard's hand in his. Gerard shook his head as he tried to calm down.

"No, no we...we c-can't get home...the bike..."

Pete frowned.

"I'll be right back."

He went to see for himself.

"Don't worry Gerard, I can drive you if you'd like."

Frank assured the boy, his arm still firmly around him. Gerard shook his head.

"Y-you don't understand."

He was right, Frank didn't understand...but he wanted to. Pete came back with a frown on his face.

"I think that storm's coming...and I think we might all get snowed in if we don't leave soon."

"Boss will _have_ to let us go...right?"

Patrick asked the others in a small voice. Pete raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't put money on it Pat, but I'll go talk to him."

Pete turned and headed to the office.

Gerard took a sip of his flat Coke and tried to think of what to do. The bike was half buried in snow already and if the storm was as bad as it looked, then even if he could dig the bike out, he probably couldn't ride it across town. He knew that tonight he and Mikey were likely going to be sleeping at the club, and that thought scared him a lot. The club at least had heat, hot water, food and drinks...but if they were snowed in, then it also had Boss.

The backstage door opened and Boss strode out with Pete on his tail. Boss ignored the others all sat there being less than productive, and walked quickly to the entrance. 

"FUCKING GODDAMN ASSHOLE FUCKING WEATHER!..."

Boss bellowed before storming back into the club.

"I shoulda stayed in fuckin' England..."

He grumbled to himself as he walked toward the table of employees...and Mikey.

"You better get y' asses home while you still can...and you can pay for all the food and drink you took tonight before you go..."

He turned and headed back to his office to get his coat, he looked back halfway.

"Gerard...that word now."

"Gerard and Mikey are going with me..."

Frank said with a look that said he wasn't joking.

"And I'm going now so you'll have to talk to him another time."

Boss looked like he was going to cut Frank's throat for daring to talk back, but after a moment he smiled, looking a bit like a psychotic murder who'd just cornered his prey.

"Fine...but we _will_ be having that word kid."

He said, eyes going to Gerard who was now trembling against Frank's side and white as a sheet, before stalking off backstage.

"Fuck that!..."

Frank turned to Gerard and smiled softly.

"Let's get you changed then we'll go, yeah?"

Gerard sighed quietly...at least they didn't have to stay at the club, even if they _were_ going to freeze to death in that damn squat tonight. He nodded and let Frank pull him up and lead him to the dressing room, Pete saying he'd look after Mikey and get him ready to go. When they got to the dressing room, Frank stepped in with Gerard and closed the door before turning his back toward the boy to give him some privacy while he changed.

After a couple of minutes silence, Gerard broke it, speaking softly.

"Thank you Frank. If you hadn't said you'd drive us, we would've probably ended up sleeping here."

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"Can you drop us the same place you let me out on Saturday?"

"I'd prefer to make sure you got in safe. It's late and dark and there's that fucking storm. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't see you home then something happened to you."

Gerard chewed on his lip...he didn't want Frank to see where they lived, but he couldn't see a way out of it. He sighed as he pulled on his boots and started to do them up.

"You can turn round now..."

He said, smiling as Frank turned and grinned at him.

"Where you dropped me is literally like fifty feet from our door."

He tried. Frank shook his head decisively.

"Nope. I insist..."

He tilted his head slightly, smiling softly.

"...besides, I kinda want to walk you to your door."

Gerard felt his cheeks heat up a little, he smiled shyly, kind of forgetting all his reasons why this was a bad idea right now.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...um, ok then."

Frank smiled wide.

"Cool. You ready to go then?"

Gerard stood up and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on over his hoodie before turning back to Frank.

"I am now."

Frank smiled and opened the door, ushering Gerard out into the hallway before closing the dressing room door and following him through into the main room. Everyone else was there except for Boss, who according to Pete had left already, leaving Matt to lock up.

"Boss said not to bother coming back til Friday..."

Pete said with a shrug.

"So we got three days off guys...anyone got plans?"

Gerard felt ill...he would give what little food they had left to Mikey of course, that went without saying, but Gerard himself wouldn't be eating again til Friday now. He was really glad Pete made fries earlier.

"Well I was gonna wait til the weekend, but I might as well get my packing done tomorrow now."

Frank answered. Gerard's head snapped toward him, eyes wide.

"Packing?...are you going somewhere?"

He couldn't help how panicked that thought made him feel.

"No no..."

Frank said quickly, seeing the distress in the redhead's eyes. He reached up and absently tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear. Gerard shivered slightly at the light and warm touch.

"I've been living with my sister and her kid since I hit town, but I just got myself a place so I'm moving in there. It's not much, but it'll do."

"O-oh..."

Gerard smiled, visibly relaxing.

"Ok."

"Kay guys?...everything's locked up except the front doors, so let's get out of here, yeah?"

Matt said as he strode over and wrapped an arm around Patrick's shoulders, making the smaller man blush and giggle. Pete and Frank both raised an enquiringly eyebrow, but just got a shrug and a grin from Matt before being herded out into the freezing night, snow halfway up their shins, soaking through their pant legs.

"Where'd you park Frank?..."

Pete asked. Frank frowned slightly in confusion as to why the other man needed to know, but pointed to his car, sat in it's own mini snowdrift about halfway across the parking lot. Pete nodded with a grin then turned to Mikey.

"Allie up kid."

He said, bending down and grabbing Mikey, throwing him over his shoulder before running off into the snow, Mikey squealing and laughing all the while. Gerard giggled, he loved seeing Mikey that happy.

"Your turn."

Frank said before catching Gerard off guard, scooping him up bridal style and running after Pete toward the car. Gerard's arms wrapped quickly around Frank's neck and he clung on tight, laughing at the silly act.

When they reached Frank's car, he stood Gerard down and dug in his pocket for his car keys. 

"You and Mikey get in and I'll clear the windows."

He said, unlocking the doors then leaning in and turning on the engine, starting up the heat. Pete set Mikey on his feet and the boy, cheeks red from both the cold and from having Pete actually touching him, climbed into the back seat. Gerard shook his head.

"I'll help you..."

He said, following Frank to the back of the car to fetch brushes from the trunk as Pete said his good nights and ran off to dig out his own car.

"It'll be quicker with two."

Frank grinned and nodded.

"Ok then, here, you do the back window and the passenger side, I'll do the windshield and my side windows...ok?..."

He handed Gerard a thing that had a brush on one end for the snow, and a scraper on the other end for the ice. He frowned slightly as he handed it over.

"Don't you have any gloves?...your fingers are gonna freeze."

Gerard shook his head, looking down at his hands that were starting to hurt a little from the cold already.

"I lost them."

"Here..."

Frank opened the back door and leaned in, smiling at Mikey who was curled up on the seat, nearly asleep. He dug around in the cluttered footwell for a moment then came out with a grin on his face, closing the door again and holding a pair of pink gloves out to the shivering redhead.

"...you can borrow these. They're my sister's, but your hands are small like her's so I think they'll fit. I'll buy you a new pair tomorrow when I bring you back here to dig out your bike."

"You don't have to do that... _any_ of that..."

Gerard said, cheeks pink only partially from the cold as he accepted the gloves and struggled his slightly numb fingers into them.

"But thank you."

Frank shrugged.

"I don't have to do a lot of things, but I still do them. Now, let's clear these windows so I can get you and Mikey home in the warm, yeah?"

Gerard swallowed, looking away as he moved to start on the snow. Their _home_ was anything but warm. They would be lucky if they didn't freeze to death tonight.

"Y-yeah...ok."

Frank could tell something wasn't right by the sudden change in the boy's posture, his shoulders slumping and his head dropping a little, but he didn't know exactly what...another question to be asked. He moved to the front of the car and started on the windshield, mind filled with questions and worries. He'd only known Gerard and Mikey for a few days, but there was something about the redheaded boy that made Frank want to hold him close and protect him from the world...maybe it was because of how fragile he seemed, how he was little more than a kid, still a teenager, but from what Frank had gathered, Gerard and Mikey were alone. Gerard had responsibilities beyond his years, and Frank felt a strong desire to lighten the boy's burden.

"Is this ok Frank?"

Frank looked over and saw Gerard smiling hopefully at him while pointing at the mostly cleared side windows on the passenger side. Frank grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, that's great...perfect. Could you do the back window too please?"

Gerard nodded, his smile spreading at the praise as he went to the rear of the car. 

Frank finished the windshield and started on his side doors. He peeped in the back side window and saw Mikey all curled up with a blanket from the parcel shelf wrapped around him, just his closed eyes and glasses peeking out over the top. He chuckled and signalled Gerard over to look. They both looked in through the window and Frank heard Gerard "aww" quietly...he turned to him and smiled, Gerard smiled back then they got back to work. After a few minutes the windows were clear enough to drive, so Frank put the brushes back in the trunk and ushered Gerard into the passenger seat, closing the door after the boy kicked the snow from his boots, before hurrying round to the driver's side and getting in, kicking the snow off his own shoes and shutting the door.

"Ok, so let's get you two home, yeah?..."

Frank said as he put the car into gear and prayed it wouldn't die on him. Gerard nodded as he did up his seatbelt, took one last look at his half buried bike through the snow that was starting to swirl faster as the wind picked up, then wrapped his arms around himself and sighed quietly...tonight was going to be a long one.

Frank drove slowly, cursing quietly under his breath as he peered out through the windshield, and wishing he had better wipers as the snow was trying to settle on the glass again. There was virtually no other traffic out and for that Frank was thankful, but the swirling snow and the already shin-deep snow on the ground were making things difficult.

"This'll look pretty in the morning."

Frank commented to break the silence.

"What?...oh, yes it will."

Gerard murmured, staring out into the white. It _would_ look pretty, and when he and Mikey were younger, they would've been so excited to see the first snow of the year but then, back then, they had warm clothes and a warm house with a roaring fire and hot food to come back to after playing in the snow...now, they were going to a cold, damp, drafty shell of a building, two cans of Spam and a can of peaches. Gerard bit down on his lip and turned his face away from Frank as he fought back tears.

Frank frowned, he wanted to know all the redhead's secrets, and he wanted to help him in whatever way he needed...but he couldn't if Gerard wouldn't open up. He concentrated on what he could see of the road, and after about twenty minutes, they arrived at the Walgreens Frank had dropped Gerard at on Saturday.

"So where now?"

"We can walk from here."

"Then I'll walk with you."

Gerard looked at Frank, slight panic in his eyes.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Gerard shook his head.

"No...we'll be ok..."

He undid his seatbelt and turned around in his seat, leaning over into the back.

"Mikes...Mikey honey, time to wake up, we're home."

"But I'm _warm_ Gee."

Mikey mumbled. Gerard swallowed, he wanted warmth for his brother, and safety, and food, and a proper home.

"I know Mikes, but we gotta go...Frank needs to go home too."

"Hey Gerard?..."

Gerard looked at Frank, humming for him to continue.

"It just occurred to me. If I'm gonna take you to dig out the bike tomorrow, why don't you guys come crash at mine tonight...well, my sisters. But yeah, what do you think?"

Gerard's eyes went wide and a grateful smile spread on his lips. Frank didn't know it, but he might actually be saving Mikey and Gerard's lives with that offer...at least for tonight.

"My God, are you sure?"

Frank shrugged like it was nothing, though he'd seen that look of relief the boy tried to hide.

"Of course...I mean it makes sense, right?"

Gerard nodded.

"Yeah. Hey Mikey, you hear that?...we're gonna stay at Frank's tonight, ok?"

Mikey nodded sleepily.

"Has he got hot chocolate?"

Frank laughed before Gerard could shush his brother.

"Course I do kid...wouldn't be home without it."

Mikey giggled and Gerard smiled, turning back to Frank.

"Then it looks like you've got guests tonight. Thank you Frank."

"No problem. Do you want to get anything before we go?...pyjamas?...clothes for tomorrow?"

Gerard swallowed, looking out into the snow for a second before turning back.

"Yeah I should. Can you keep an eye on Mikey?...I'll just be a couple of minutes."

Frank nodded.

"Of course...but are you sure you don't want a hand?"

"No, I got it..."

Gerard smiled, opening the car door and hissing at the icy wind that whipped around and into the car.

"I'll be quick."

He said, getting out and shutting the door to keep too much heat from escaping before shuffling off through the snow. Frank watched him until he turned the same corner as he did on Saturday. He turned around and saw that Mikey was looking back at him.

"You ok Mikey?..."

Mikey nodded, looking thoughtful, and like he wanted to say something.

"What's up?"

"You like Gee, don't you..."

It wasn't a question, but Frank nodded anyway.

"You think he deserves better than working there..."

Frank nodded again and Mikey sighed, looking out the window in the direction his brother went.

"Do you want to help him Frank?"

Mikey asked, turning eyes that Frank could tell had seen far too much, toward the older man.

"Yeah, I do."

Mikey nodded then pushed off his blanket and grabbed the door handle.

"Let's go quick then, cos he's not going to admit anything unless he's forced to."

Frank didn't understand, but he nodded and quickly followed Mikey out of the car, locking the doors and wrapping his coat around himself before letting Mikey lead him quickly toward his and Gerard's home.

Gerard was on his knees with his back to the door as he stuffed clothes into his backpack. He jumped when he heard the door creak open behind him, he thought no one was out in this weather, that no one would try getting in. He turned his head and his eyes widened, his jaw dropping and the little colour he had, draining from his face.

"Mikey..."

He breathed out, panic clutching at him.

"What did you d-do?"

Mikey walked over to Gerard and knelt down.

"We need help Gee...you know we do."

He said softly. Gerard looked over at Frank who was stood just inside the door, looking around slowly in shock. He looked back at his baby brother.

"Mikey..."

He whimpered, tears slipping from his eyes.

"...I'm so sorry Mikey."

"What for Gee?...all you ever did was look after me."

Gerard leaned into his brother's thin chest and clung to his coat, sobbing quietly.

"But...but n-now they'll t-take you aw-way from m-me."

Frank heard this and broke from his disturbed state to walk over. He crouched down in front of the boys.

"No one's gonna do that Gerard... _I'm_ certainly not gonna tell anyone anything..."

He said quietly, trying not to spook the frightened boy.

"I just want to help you sweetheart."

Gerard looked up, pale face covered in snot and tears...his thin fingers still gripping Mikey's coat front.

"Why?...you b-barely even kn-know us."

"No, but I _want_ to..."

Frank reached out to brush Gerard's hair from his cold face.

"Gerard, I _see_ you...I see how much you do, how much you give up just to keep your brother alive and safe, and what I see is a sweet, beautiful boy who just needs a break, and for someone to take a chance on you. I want to take a chance on you..."

Frank took a breath, seeing the brothers looking back at him with wide eyed wonder.

"Come stay at mine, and I don't just mean for tonight."

Gerard's eyes nearly popped right out of his head.

"What?!?"

"You heard me Gerard. I want you and Mikey to come live with me. I mean tonight it would be at my sister's, and it would be on her pull-out couch, but like I said earlier, I can pack up my stuff tomorrow and we can be in my new place by tomorrow night...what do you say?"

Gerard couldn't say anything. He had never thought anyone could be this generous, certainly not someone who barely even _knew_ him and Mikey. 

"Do you have room?"

Mikey asked...apparently _he_ hadn't been stunned into silence. Frank nodded.

"Sure, my new place has two bedrooms...it also has windows, doors that lock, heat, hot water...the works. It's not a palace, but it's warm and safe, and I _always_ keep the kitchen well stocked."

"What do you w-want in return?"

Gerard stuttered out quietly, finally finding his voice. There had to be a catch, no one was this nice.

"Nothing..."

Frank said with certainty before looking down at his hands for a moment, eyes landing on the faded red ink around his wrist and his voice becoming quieter.

"I just know what it's like to have nowhere to turn, to be scared of asking for help...or accepting it..."

He looked up, meeting Gerard's eyes. He smiled sadly.

"I've been where you are Gerard, but I was lucky, someone helped me, took me in and gave me a chance...now I want to pay it forward and do the same for you."

Gerard could feel his tears flowing down his cheeks but made no effort to wipe them away.

"Y-you were h-homeless?"

"Yeah, but now I'm not, and you don't have to be either."

"I...I don't earn enough to pay r-rent."

Frank shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll pay what I can."

"Is that a yes?"

Gerard giggled shakily then looked at Mikey, who was nodding his head emphatically with wide, pleading eyes and a huge, happy grin. Gerard pulled Mikey closer and pressed a hard kiss to his forehead before looking back at Frank.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"YES!!..."

Frank whooped, making the brothers jump, then giggle. Frank laughed.

"Sorry, it's just that I was so scared you were going to say no."

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"You thought I was stupid?"

Frank shook his head with a laugh.

"No, I _know_ you're not...like I also know you could do a Hell of a lot better than working at Grinders."

Gerard looked down, sniffing and sagging against his little brother...who squeezed him close.

"Nowhere else will hire me."

He whispered, mood dropping at the mention of that shithole.

"Cos you can't give an address?..."

Gerard looked up slowly, then nodded.

"Well _that's_ not an issue anymore. Gerard, I...I know what happened before..."

Frank didn't elaborate about Boss in front of Mikey, aware that Gerard wouldn't want his brother to know, and worry. Gerard swallowed, and nodded slightly.

"I'm not going to let that happen again, and I really think we _both_ need to find alternative employment. But for tonight, let's just get your stuff packed up and get back to my sister's _warm_ house and get some sleep...we can sort everything else out tomorrow...yeah?"

Gerard sobbed as happy tears spilled his cheeks. He nodded, smiley shakily as he hugged Mikey to him.

"Ok yeah, ok F-Frank."

Frank smiled wide and warm.

"Cool."

Frank stood up and offered his hands to the boys, they took them and Frank pulled them up onto their feet. They spent the next ten minutes packing up the brothers' things, they didn't have much, then they headed out. Gerard left the padlock on the outside of the door, with the key in it...maybe someone else could use the shelter. He looked at the door one last time before the three of them, each carrying a few bags, walked away.

* * *

The short ride to Frank's sister's house was quiet, as they were all feeling tired, and Frank was trying to concentrate on driving through the dangerously heavy snowfall. When they arrived, Frank turned off the engine and looked over at Gerard.

"I'm glad you said yes."

He said quietly. Gerard looked back at him with a small, genuine smile.

"So am I."

They unloaded themselves and their bags from the car and into the house, Frank carrying a sleepy Mikey in and laying him down gently on the couch. Once everything was inside, Frank turned to Gerard again.

"I'll just go tell April that I'm back, and that we have guests. Make yourself at home, and I'll sort out the sofa-bed for you when I come back down..."

He turned to head upstairs to talk to his sister, but looked back from the bottom step.

"By the way, kitchen's through there, and there's a shower room just through that door..."

He smiled, pointing toward the two rooms.

"Help yourself to food, a shower...whatever."

He smiled wide then disappeared up the stairs.

"Gee?..."

Gerard looked over at Mikey who was sat up, rubbing his eyes. He hummed for Mikey to continue.

"I'm glad you said yes too."

Gerard smiled and walked over, sitting beside Mikey and pulling him into a hug. He sighed happily.

"You know what Mikes?"

"What?"

"I think we're going to be ok after all."

* * *

After Frank had spoken to his sister, explaining about the brothers and where they'd been living, April ruffled her little brother's hair, told his she was proud of him, then told him off for waking her up...she was smiling though, so he knew she wasn't mad. He kissed her good night, walked over to the crib in the corner and kissed his sleeping baby niece softly on the head, whispering a quiet good night to her, then left them in peace.

He walked downstairs quietly and smiled fondly at the sight he was met with. Gerard and Mikey were curled up together on the couch, Gerard's arms wrapped securely around Mikey's thin body and his face buried in Mikey's hair. They were both asleep and Frank _considered_ waking them to pull out the couch to give them more room, but decided against it and just grabbed a blanket off of the back of one of the chairs and carefully laid it over them. He smiled down at them for a moment, then turned to head up to bed.

"Frank?"

Frank turned back at the small voice from behind him. He saw Gerard's beautiful eyes looking up at him over Mikey's shoulder. He walked over with a soft smile.

"I thought you were asleep sweetheart."

Gerard smiled sleepily.

"Not quite. Frank, I just wanted to say; thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for us, you've quite possibly saved our lives tonight...you know that?"

Frank nodded sadly, reaching out to gently stroke Gerard's pale cheek, brushing the hair from his face.

"Yeah..."

He swallowed.

"Hey, you asked me earlier what I wanted in return..."

Gerard felt his stomach drop...here came the catch. He nodded weakly.

"Well, when we've got settled in my... _our_ new home, and when we've quit Grinders and never have to think about that dick-splash Boss ever again...and when we've had time to talk and find out a lot more about each other..."

Frank paused, taking a breath and stroking his fingers lightly through Gerard's soft red hair...Gerard nodded nervously for him to continue. Frank smiled reassuringly at him.

"Well, I was wondering...would you let me take you out sometime?...like on a date?"

Gerard's eyes went wide...he wasn't expecting _that_! After a minute, that seemed like a lifetime to Frank, Gerard smiled back happily and nodded, a sob and happy tears slipping from him.

"Yes. Yes I think I'd like that a lot."

Frank grinned wide, his stalled heart starting to beat again.

"Good, good..."

He chuckled quietly as he brushed the tears from Gerard's cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"Well it's late, we should both get some sleep. Long day tomorrow and lots to do...good night Gerard."

"Good night Frank."

They smiled at each other for a moment or two, then Frank headed off to bed, turning the light out on the way.

Gerard lay smiling in the dark for a while, thinking about how much things had changed in such a short period of time. He knew things probably wouldn't go _entirely_ smoothly from now on...that apart from anything else, he'd need to face Boss on Friday and quit his job, and he wasn't dumb enough to think Boss would just let him leave...but with Frank by his side, Gerard thought that maybe, _just_ maybe, life could be pretty damn good again, just like when he and Mikey were kids.

 

 

 

~ _fin_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> __________
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked this please comment <3


End file.
